El pirata, la princesa y el oso
by dorea1991
Summary: Un joven Law, llega por accidente a una isla donde encontrara a una chica que pondra su mundo patas arriba. Es un LawxOcc ... Los summarys no son lo mio.. en fin.
1. Prologo

Buenass! Que tal estáis? Mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida… aunque no tengo excusa… y tampoco tengo escusa en empezar un nuevo fic sin haber acabado el anterior, pero en fin, mi inspiración y mi profundo enamoramiento con uno de los personajes de one piece han hecho que empiece esta locura, así que espero que me perdonéis y que os guste este fic ^^

Bessoss Dorea1991

* * *

Prologo

En una isla de invierno del North Blue, un chico de unos 17 años, moreno, alto, delgado y con unas pronunciadas ojeras, se preparaba para zarpar en un submarino que había adquirido hacia unos meses.

Hacia apenas tres horas había recibido una llamada en la cual le habían dicho, muy amablemente, que debía ir a una isla, que todavía no sabia donde estaba situada, y transmitir un mensaje no muy alentador para su receptor. Es decir, que lo único que tenia claro era que tenia que ir a algún lugar del North Blue a dar un mensaje.

El chico suspiro cansado, no le gustaba recibir ordenes, pero si desobedecía... no quería ni pensarlo.

- Law, ya esta todo listo, cuando quieras nos marchamos!- Grito un chico, con un mono blanco y un gorro negro con el nombre de penguin escrito, adornado con un pompón de color rojo.

- Despierta a Bepo y nos marchamos- Respondió el moreno llamado Law.

- Si capitán!- Dijo desapareciendo hacia el interior del submarino.

Así Law entro seguidamente al submarino, donde pudo oír ya las disculpas de su segundo de abordo, Bepo, un oso blanco vestido con un mono naranja.

- Capitán, lo siento mucho- Dijo el oso na mas verlo.

- No tienes por que disculparte Bepo- Le dijo el moreno- Tenemos que dirigirnos a la isla Taisetsu, según tengo entendido esta al este de aquí. Manteniendo el rumbo fijo no tiene que suponer ningún problema, así que ocupa-te tu Bepo- Acabo el chico

- Entendido capitán- Respondió el oso.

- Si ocurre algo estaré en mi habitación- Dijo mientras se marchaba rumbo a la mentada habitación, que consistía en una cama, un escritorio y un pequeño armario.

Cogió el libro que reposaba en el escritorio y se tumbo en la cama para leer tranquilamente. Estaba cansado, pero no tenia ganas de dormir, a decir verdad, nunca dormía mucho había cogido esa costumbre al tener que convivir con Vergo y Jocker.

Al cabo de unas horas de haber emprendido el viaje, el submarino comenzó hacer movimientos bruscos, por lo que Law se dispuso a salir de su habitación para ir hacia la cabina de mando, topándose por el camino con Bepo, quien le informo mientras avanzaban que el submarino había sido atrapado por una corriente submarina muy potente y que estaban siendo arrastrado hacia el Calm Belt.

Al llegar a la sala de mando vio como Penguin y Shachi intentaban mantener el rumbo fijado, cosa que les resultaba imposible por otro lado, mientras otros de sus hombres se aferraban a todo aquello que podían ya que las sacudidas recibidas eran cada vez mas fuertes.

- Capitán, hemos perdido el control, la corriente es demasiado fuerte- Dijo Shachi, mirando por un momento a Law para rápidamente volver a los mandos.

- Penguin cual es el estado de los motores?- Pregunto el capitán.

- Si continuamos así, los motores podrían estallar- Informo

- Podríamos intentar salir siguiendo la dirección de la corriente... Lo siento- Dijo Bepo.

- Penguin, Shachi intentarlo- Ordeno Law

- Si capitán- Respondieron al unisono poniendo en marcha el plan de emergencia tratado.

Inmediatamente todos se agarraron con fuerza a la estructura del submarino, ya que el submarino comenzó a sacudirse aun mas violentamente mientras seguían la corriente, al cabo de unos segundos el submarino salio disparado de la corriente con tal fuerza que se estrello contra la costa rocosa de una isla inmensa.

- Hay algún herido?- Pregunto el ojeroso.

- Creo que no capitán- Respondió Bepo.

- Cual es el estado del submarino?- Pregunto esta vez mirando a Shachi y Penguin

- Uno de los motores esta seriamente dañado- Dijo mirando la pantalla Shachi- Aunque no se que daños tiene asta que baje a examinarlo- Completo.

- Esta bien- Dijo el Capitán- Mañana saldremos en busca de las piezas necesarias y empezareis con las reparaciones. Por ahora vayamos todos a descansar.- Dijo saliendo de la sala de mandos, mientras oía a sus espaldas un "si capitán".

En otro lugar en esa misma isla pero a una distancia considerable, una figura envuelta en un manto negro, salia corriendo de un enorme palacio lujoso, vigilando de no toparse con ningún guardia mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

Y hasta aqui este capitulo... proximamente subire el de mi otro fic pero me hacia ilusion hacer este y bueno... -.- soy un desastre despistada XD

Espero que os guste ^o^ y no olviden comentar!

Nos leemos

Taisetsu- nieve intensa


	2. El encuentro

Y despues del prologo va el primer capitulo -.- Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo ^o^...

* * *

Al día siguiente como ordeno Law, revisaron los motores y alguna maquinaria mas, para seguidamente organizarse y salir a comprar lo necesario. Mientras Bepo salio a explorar un poco los alrededores, mientras Law buscaba alguna librería, para comprar un par de libros que necesitaba.

En otra ciudad, algo alejada del lugar donde se encontraban los piratas, la figura envuelta en el manto negro, se escondía de una patrulla de guardias que estaban pasando muy cerca de su escondite. Una vez pasado el momento de peligro, salio de su escondite y continuo su camino hacia la ciudad portuaria mas grande de la isla, para así conseguir salir de allí y conseguir su objetivo.

Al cabo de unas horas de correr y esconderse, consiguió despistar a unos guardias que la seguían muy de cerca. Una vez segura, decido que era el momento de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo mas cómodo, para así poder moverse mas ágilmente y camuflarse mejor. Cuando se dispuso a salir del callejón, tropezó con un enorme bulto, cayéndose y por poco rompiéndose la cabeza. Aun en el suelo, se giro para ver allí tirado un oso con un mono naranja y extrañamente la lengua sacada hacia fuera. Insegura se acercó al oso y cunado estaba a punto de tocarlo se movió haciendo recular a la figura, dejando ver su rostro.

- Quien eres?- Pregunto el oso todavía estirado y con la lengua fuera.

- Pu-Puedes hablar?- Pregunto sorprendida.

- Lo siento- Respondió el oso.

- Porque te disculpas?- Pregunto- Y ya que me lo as preguntado, yo me llamo Tsuki- Le dijo la chica, cuando le sonó el estomago al oso- vaya tienes hambre, toma para ti- Dijo dándole un pequeño bocadillo que tenia guardado- No es mucho pero te aliviara un poco- El oso entonces se levanto y comenzó a olisquear lo que le la chica le ofrecía. Al cabo de unos segundos el bocadillo estaba siendo devorado por el oso mientras la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento mucho- Dijo el oso después de terminar de comer.

- No pidas disculpas- Le dijo la Tsuki- Tienes nombre?

- Me llamo Bepo- Dijo el oso- Y soy un pirata que..- Callo cuando el estomago le volvió a rugir- Lo siento.

- Bepo, verdad?- El oso asintió- Acompaña-me y te daré algo mas de comer, seguro que encontramos algo que te llene un poquito mas- Le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el oso le correspondió moviendo las orejas hacia los lados dirigiéndole una mirada algo tímida, pero siguiendo a la chica.

Mientras avanzaban Bepo se fijo en el aspecto de la chica. Tenia un bonito pelo liso, hasta los hombros, de un color lila claro. Sus ojos en los que se había fijado antes eran también lilas pero un poco mas fuertes que el pelo. No era muy alta, mas bien era algo bajita, pero aun a través de el manto que la cubría podía vislumbrar una figura bien proporcionada.

Disimuladamente se puso a oler el aire y pronto le llego una fragancia a lavanda. A Bepo le resulto un olor muy agradable.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, habían llegado a una posada vacía y de aspecto dudable. La chica y el oso entraron y se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada. Mientras Bepo esperaba en la mesa a que le sirvieran la comida Tsuki se fue al baño del lugar para cambiarse de ropa. Una vez cambiada salio y vio como servían a Bepo la comida, por lo que fue aprisa a sentarse a su lado.

- Antes me as dicho que eras un pirata- Comenzó la chica, a lo que el oso asintió- Pero los piratas no vivís en el mar?- Pregunto

- Así es, pero tuvimos un problema y tuvimos que parar aquí- Contesto el oso mientras comía.

- Pero este lugar esta muy alejado del mar- Continuo la chica.

- Lo siento- La chica lo miro interrogante- Es que me perdí buscando comida y ahora no se volver.

- No te preocupes- Le contesto- Te acompañare, ya que yo también me dirijo al pueblo marítimo, y allí seguro que encuentras tu barco o algún compañero tuyo- Le dijo Tsuki con su sonrisa amable.

Cuando acabo de comer Bepo, ambos pusieron rumbo hacia el mentado pueblo del que había hablado Tsuki. Por el camino los dos hablaban animadamente, conociendo así cosas el uno del otro, por ejemplo: A Bepo le encantaban los helados de vainilla con trozos de fresas y melocotón, y que Tsuki le gustaban las sopas aunque en aquel lugar siempre hiciera calor.

Así fueron pasando el rato hasta que llegaron al lugar de destino. Era un sitio bastante concurrido aun siendo un pueblo tan pequeño.

Cuando Bepo se giro para darle las gracias a la chica, ella ya había desaparecido por uno de los caminos de aquel pueblo, así que el oso, sintiéndose repentinamente solo y deprimido decidió ir por uno de los caminos también, a ver si con suerte se encontraba a algún conocido.

En otro lugar de aquel mismo pueblo, Tsuki se dirigía a toda prisa al puerto para encontrar un barco que la sacara de aquella isla, pero al ir tan despistada, se choco con alguien que la tiro al suelo.

- Podrías disculparte- Dijo Tsuki mientras se levantaba

- Disculparme?- Dijo un chico- Mas bien eres tu la que se ha de disculpar.

En ese momento Tsuki alzo la mirada hacia el chico y vio como le miraban unos ojos grises fijamente.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo ^^ espero que os guste, aunque no me acaba de combencer el final pero en fin XD no sabia como acabarlo.

P.D.: Gracias a Yami Krismiya por su reviews! me ha hecho feliz verlo ^^

Nos leemos


	3. Planes frustrados

Y aqui el segundo capitulo... Aun no me creo que haya llegado ya al segundo xD solo espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores ^^

Y ya que estoy doy gracias a Yami Krismiya, a OPMDLuffy, YUE y IshikoNanami ^^ gracias por leer ^^

* * *

Law miraba a Tsuki burlonamente, con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras Tsuki lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo no soy la que tiene que disculparse- Le dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos- Eres tu el que me ha tirado al suelo.

- A si?- Dijo levantando una ceja, mientras la miraba desde arriba, ya que el media 1'91 mientras que ella parecía medir apenas 1'55- Pobrecita, pero que yo sepa eres tu la que a tropezado conmigo- Sonrió aun mas retorcidamente- Pero estas de suerte, como hoy estoy de buenas con una disculpa me daré por satisfecho, aunque claro si prefieres pagarme de otra manera no te lo negare.

- Que?!- Dijo la chica perpleja- Pero quien te has creído que eres?- Dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo- No es que haya visto muchos hombres pero te puedo asegurar que tu no vales mucho- Dijo observando satisfecha como se le ensombrecía el rostro a la par de que sus ojos adquirían un cierto nivel de frialdad, sin notar la clara advertencia de peligro que eso suponía.

Cuando el moreno iba a responderle, la chica salio corriendo, ya que según su parecer esa discusión era absurda y puestos que el chico no se iba a disculpar, decidió marcharse para conseguir pagarse un pasaje en un barco que iba a zarpar al día siguiente.

Irritado Law vio como la chica se perdía entre la multitud de gente y se anoto mentalmente que si la volvía a ver le daría un buen escarmiento por haberle humillado, eso mismo haría, la desmembraría lentamente y disfrutaría con su cara de sufrimiento.

Con su recién adquirido mal humor el moreno volvió al submarino, donde se encerró en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente, sin tan siquiera molestarse en ir a cenar, ya fuera porque el no quería o porque a su tripulación le daba miedo esa mirada siniestra que dedicaba a todo aquel que cruzase dos palabras con el.

Por otro lado Tsuki, consiguió su tan ansiado pasaje, olvidando-se así del encuentro que había tenido con Law aquella tarde en el puerto.

Con cuidado que no la encontrasen los guardias, se dirigió a una taberna donde gasto sus últimos berries en una habitación y algo de comida. Antes de acostarse Tsuki recordó aquel enorme oso blanco que se había aquel mismo día y se pregunto si ya habría encontrado a sus nakamas. Bepo le había caído bien.

Al día siguiente Tsuki se levanto bastante animada. Pronto zarparía hacia otra isla. Había sido una suerte que hubiese encontrado un barco que la llevara directamente a una isla puerto, donde podría intentar colarse en un barco que llegase donde ella quería.

Una vez llego al barco que la llevaría, el capitán de este, le dio una mala noticia. Ningún barco podía zarpar por orden del rey de aquella isla.

Enfadada y frustrada, Tsuki se fue del puerto hacia una pequeña cala bastante alejada del lugar, donde estaba segura que no la buscarían y así podría pensar de que manera podía abandonar la isla.

Al cabo de un rato, en el bosque que había detrás de la pequeña cala, unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse, asustando así a la chica quien alerta por si tenia que salir corriendo, cuando de repente vio un par de orejas blancas sobresalir de los arbustos para seguidamente, ver la cabeza de Bepo mirando a un lado y a otro olfateando el ambiente.

Ante tal escena fue inevitable que a la chica no se le escapara una risa, llamando así la atención del oso.

- Te estaba buscando- Dijo el oso acercándose a la chica.

- Para que me estabas buscando Bepo? Que acaso no as encontrado a tus nakamas?- Pregunto la chica con algo de preocupación.

- No es por eso que te buscaba- Se sentó al lado de la chica- A mis nakamas los encontré enseguida gracias a mi olfato- Dijo orgulloso.

-Entonces?- Pregunto curiosa Tsuki.

- Quería agradecerte que fueras tan buena conmigo- Dijo el oso- La gente suele asustarse cuando me ve... Lo siento- Soltó de pronto depresivo.

- Bepo no tienes porque agradecerme-lo- Le dijo con una gotita en la nuca- Además para mi eres un animal adorable.

- A-adorable?- Dijo perplejo, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

- Aja, para mi eres un adorable peluche gigante- Continuo- Y si a eso le añadimos tu capacidad de hablar, te convierte en el doble de adorable- Acabo con una sonrisa Tsuki, quien había conseguido que Bepo se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate.

- Pe-pero yo quiero agradecerte-lo- Murmuro el oso- S-si ha-hay algo que pueda hacer por ti- Murmuro todavía mas bajo.

- No hay nada que necesite Bepo- Comenzó a decir la chica- Bueno si hay algo pero me temo que no es algo fácil de conseguir- Suspiro mirando al cielo- Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una forma de llegar a la isla Jigoku- cerro los ojos y se quedo pensativa-mmm... Creo que hasta que no se solucione el pequeño revuelo que hay en la isla no podre ir hacia mi meta ¿verdad Bepo?- Dijo la chica mirando a Bepo, quien tenia ahora una mirada decidida- Bepo?

- Hablare con el capitán de nuestra tripulación para llevarte hasta allí- Le dijo

- No hace falta Bepo- Le dijo la chica- No tienes porque molestar a tu capitán con un asunto sin importancia como este...

- Nos vemos luego Tsuki- Dijo el oso volviendo por donde había venido- No te muevas de aquí- Le dijo mientras desaparecía.

- Espera Bepo- Intento llamarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Resignada no le quedo otra que quedarse sentada mirando el mar, mientras Bepo iva corriendo al barco hablar con el capitan.

* * *

Y hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que os guste ( que repetitiva soy por dios XD ). A pesar de todo sigo estando insatisfecha con alguna que otra parte del capitulo -.- creo que hay algo que no cuadra... Ya vere de que se trata mas tarde XD

Jigoku- Infierno

Nos leemos


	4. Permiso concedido

Aqui estoy de nuevo ^^ un capitulo que espero, sea en el que por fin me encuentre aquello que noto que me falta y si no ya lo encontrare en los que sigan xD Porque si, aun os queda historia para rato!

Quiero agradecer por comentar a IshikoNanami y a Patri-Vero( Gracias por decirme lo de los fallo -.- intentare arreglarlo)

* * *

Bepo, corría todo lo que sus patas le permitían, para hablar con Law. Estaba decidido a convencer al capitán, cosa que no seria nada fácil, ya que el día anterior el capitán había vuelto al submarino de mal humor y este aun le duraba.

En unos minutos vislumbro el submarino y a los segundos ya estaba dentro apartando a todos( mas bien dando empujones), quienes lo miraban extrañado, mientras el oso se dirigía a la sala de mandos. Una vez allí, paro a recuperar el aire que había perdido durante la carrera, para seguidamente mirar a sus alrededores.

En la sala solo se encontraban Shachi y dos hombres mas, poniendo a punto el submarino para marcharse aquella misma tarde. Por lo deprisa que iban, dedujo que Law había estado allí hacia poco, así que decidió preguntar a donde había ido.

- Etto... Shachi- Comenzó.

- Que quieres ahora Bepo?- Dijo el chico- No ves que estoy ocupado.

- Lo siento- Dijo deprimiéndose momentaneamente- Tengo que hablar con el capitán, sabes donde esta ?- Pregunto el oso aun con un aura purpurea.

- Creo que ha dicho que iba a la enfermería a poner en orden unos medicamentos y no se que material- Dijo Shachi, haciendo que los dos hombres que también estaban en la sala les salio una gota en la nuca- Si vas a hablar con el, ten cuidado con lo que dices porque puede que te parta por la mitad- Acabo el chico.

El oso, aun con una aura purpurea, abandono la sala de mandos y se dirigió a la enfermería, una sala totalmente blanca, con un par de camillas y unas cortinas alrededor de ellas. Al fondo había una mesa con unos cuantos libros y detrás unos armarios llenos de material medico y fármacos. Allí Law estaba con unas cajas organizando, como había dicho Shachi, algunos medicamentos recientemente adquiridos.

- Quieres algo Bepo?- Dijo Law de espaldas al oso.

- Tengo un pedido que hacerle capitán- Dijo Bepo, que al ver como Law le miraba alzando una ceja y fríamente enseguida le dijo- Lo siento mucho capitán.

- No me pidas disculpas y dime que es lo que quieres- Dijo el chico impacientemente.

- Vera capitán- Comenzó Bepo- Ayer, me perdí cuando buscaba algo de comer y llegue a una ciudad algo alejada de aquí, en la cual estuve dando vueltas hasta que cansado me caí en un callejón- Explico.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me quieres decir- Dijo Law cansado.

- Pues vera, una chica tropezó conmigo y en vez de asustarse y llamarme monstruo, no solo me dio de comer sino que me guió hasta aquí- Continuo el oso.

- Continua- Le pidió Law esta vez interesado, por la historia.

- Resulta que ella necesita salir de esta isla, para ir a otra... Aunque no me acuerdo el nombre- Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro- Pero se ve que han prohibido la salida de los barcos en toda la isla y como me trato tan bien y quería agradecerselo de alguna manera le dije que hablaría con usted, capitán, para que la lleváramos a donde necesitaba ir- Acabo el oso.

- Eres consciente que tenemos un encargo que cumplir urgentemente, verdad Bepo?- Dijo Law.

- Pero capitán me gustaría ayudarla- Replico Bepo- Lo siento capitán.

- Esta bien Bepo- Dijo dando un suspiro- Si quieres agradecerselo así yo no me opongo, pero tendrás que hacerte cargo tu- Acabo señalándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente.

Contento por haber logrado su objetivo, Bepo fue tranquilamente hacia la cala donde se encontraba Tsuki, seguido por Law que movido por su curiosidad decidió acompañar al oso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a susodicha cala, donde el moreno sorprendido vio a la chica con la que había discutido el día anterior. Aquello lo descoloco un poco, ya que no sabia si hacerle pagar lo del día anterior o aguantarse por Bepo. Al final opto por aguantarse... Por el momento, lo cual lo hizo sonreír como solo el sabia.

- Tsuki, ya e vuelto- Dijo el oso contento, acercándose a la chica, mientras que Law se quedo algo alejado para observar tranquilamente.

- Hola Bepo- Le dijo la chica sin levantar la vista del mar.

- Ya he hablado con el capitán y me a dicho que no hay problema- Le dijo Bepo contento por haber logrado su cometido.

- Te dije que no molestaras a tu capitán por semejante tontería- Le dijo molesta la chica.

- Pero tu necesitas salir de esta isla- Replico el oso, echando las orejas hacia atrás desconforme con la respuesta de Tsuki.

- No te preocupes por eso- Le respondió- Ya me las apañare solita- Bepo hecho mas atrás sus orejas, mientras que Law harto de la situación se acerco para ponerle fin.

Se situó detrás de Tsuki, quien todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, cogió bruscamente a Tsuki y se la cargo en el hombro( como si fuera un saco de patatas), para así poner rumbo al submarino, seguido de Bepo. Tsuki grito asustada por la sorpresa, cosa que disfruto Law, pero al ver quien la había cargado, paso de asustada a enfadada. No se esperaba que el chico del día anterior la hubiera encontrado. Estaba terriblemente enfadada.

- Bajame ahora mismo- Le siseo la chica fulminandolo con la mirada, viendo como el chico comenzaba a sonreír siniestramente- Que me bajes ahora mismo! - Chillo con rabia.

- Primero de todo, Ko_ya- Comenzó Law, quien la miraba burlonamente- A mi no me des ordenes, nadie me da ordenes- Hizo una pausa, en la que observo que la chica aun lo miraba asesinamente- Segundo, Bepo me a pedido que te llevemos y te llevaremos. Y tercero, si sabes lo que te conviene te estarás calladita y obedecerás- Acabo ampliando su siniestra sonrisa, sonrisa que no intimido a la chica.

- Pero quien te as creído que eres!- Continuo ella histérica- Esto es un secuestro!- Dijo haciendo que a Law casi se le escapase una carcajada.

- Lo siento- Dijo Bepo de repente entrando en la conversación.

- Bepo, tu no te disculpes- Le siseo la chica- La culpa es de este poca cosa- Dijo dando un golpe en el orgullo del chico, el en venganza le dio una sacudida con el hombro.

- Cuando quieras te demuestro lo equivocada que estas, aunque no seas gran cosa- Contraataco.

- Como si me importara lo que tu pienses- Dijo la chica- Bepo, con este tipo no pienso tratar, así que si hay algo que tenga que saber me lo tienes que decir tu- Acabo Tsuki, ignorando por completo a Law.

- Y que es lo que quieres saber?- Pregunto Bepo con un aura purpurea, que había adquirido sintiéndose culpable de la situación.

- Para empezar- Comenzó- Quien es este?- Pregunto señalando a Law.

- Es el capitán- Dijo para sorpresa de Tsuki- El me dio permiso para llevarte.

- Que el es el capitán?- Dijo incrédula- Definitivamente hoy no es mi día- murmuro observando que se dirigían hacia el pueblo.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio. El chico pensando maneras de tortura hacia Tsuki, Bepo estaba preocupado por si habia hecho algo malo y Tsuki estaba pendiente de que no saliera ningún guardia. Al cabo de uno diez minutos, se comenzó a vislumbrar algo que parecía un submarino.

* * *

Y hasta aqui este capitulo ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y no dejeis de cometar !

Ko- pequeña

Nos leemos


	5. Tour por el submarino

Buenas! Como habeis podido comprobar e cambiado el "Rated" a "M" ( si no os habiais dado cuenta pues ahora os lo digo yo ^^) y os preguntareis, ¿Porque?... La verdad a sido algo que no tenia planeado, surgio asi de la nada, al principio pense en hacer el fic "inocente" sin escenas Lemon, pero ayer mientras hacia mis esquemas mentales para continuar la historia ( que tengo que decir, que es algo largo), vi como inconscientemente mi mente me llebava a situaciones dadas para el Lemon asi que... Bienbenido a la historia Lemon ^o^!... Aunque de momento no se manifieste xD

Por ultimo agradezco a IshikoNanami y a AcSwarovski por seguir el fic y decirle a la primera, que no se preocupe que Law no matara a la protagonista ( lo que no es seguro es que yo sobreviva a su ira XD)

Y ahora si el capitulo !

* * *

Law, no soltó a la chica hasta que estuvieron ya dentro del submarino, donde ordeno a Bepo que fuera a la sala de mandos a dar la orden de zarpar y que también que explicara que tendrían una acompañante durante el viaje.

Una vez solos le dijo a Tsuki de malos modos que le acompañara. Ella ni siquiera le miro, lo ignoro completamente, cosa que irrito al chico de sobremanera.

Harto de Tsuki, la cogió de la muñeca con intención de enseñarle los lugares a los cuales tendría permitido acceder.

La primera parada fue el comedor y la cocina. Tsuki solo pudo echarle un vistazo por encima, pero fue suficiente para ver que la parte de los fogones y la nevera estaban al fondo del lugar, y justo en el centro había una enorme mesa con sus respectivas sillas. El siguiente lugar que visitaron era la enfermería. Aquel lugar era mejor que la cocina/comedor que había visto antes. Luego volvió a ser arrastrada, pero esta vez bajaron unas escaleras y la llevo a una puerta que estaba cerrada. Allí detrás se encontraba la sala de mandos y por lo que le contó, mas los gritos que salían de allí, debía haber gente muy estresada. Volviendo a llevársela, le enseño el baño. Dijo que solo lo usaba Bepo así que podía ir allí tranquilamente. Y finalmente, para alivio de la ya mas que iracunda Tsuki, llegaron a lo que iba a ser su habitación.

Una vez allí y sin aun haber entrado Law, empezó lo que estaba destinada a ser su única conversación pacifica.

- Eso es todo- Le dijo secamente el chico, observando como la chica fruncía el ceño molesta.

- No esperes que te de las gracias- Le contesto enfadada.

- Si me las dieras me sentiría ofendido Ko_ya- Le dijo dramaticamente, ganandose una de sus muchas miradas de odio.

- No me llames Ko_ya- Le siseo.

- Bueno Ko_ya- Dijo ignorando a la chica- Aun no se a que isla te diriges, y sin esa información sera muy difícil que lleguemos- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Primero de todo, me llamo Tsuki!- Le dijo la chica todavía enfadada- Y la isla se llama Jigoku y antes que me preguntes como se llega te digo yo que no lo se- Acabo

- En la siguiente isla bajaremos a buscar la información necesaria para dirigirnos allí- Le dijo Law dándole la espalda para irse a la sala de mandos- Bepo vendrá después a verte, así que portate bien Ko_ya- Le dijo.

- Me llamo Tsuki, poca cosa- Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dando un portazo.

Law frunció el ceño, aquella chica tenia la mala costumbre de llamarle poca cosa y si continuaba así el mismo le quitaría la manía de una manera u otra. Si ahora se aguantaba era por Bepo.

Suspirando resignado, entro en la sala donde todos los tripulantes estaban metidos a presión haciendo preguntas a Bepo. Con un aura maligna brotando de el, llamo la atención de sus subordinados.

- Hey Bepo, esta buena?- Pregunto un Shachi visiblemente emocionado.

- Se quedara mucho?- Pregunto otra voz.

- Tiene unas buenas te..- Iba a preguntar otro cuando Law interrumpió la tertulia.

- Os veo poco ocupados- Dijo con voz de ultratumba el moreno, haciendo que todo ser viviente de aquella sala se quedara congelado- Quizás deba aumentaros la faena, o mejor- Dijo formando una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, que junto a el aura maligna izo de el un ser aun mas terrorífico de lo que ya era- Alguno de vosotros quizás me ayudaría con mis investigaciones- A este ultimo comentario a todos se les corto la respiración durante unos segundos, para seguidamente marchar en estampida cada uno a su puesto habitual- Eso es un no? que lastima- Dijo con falsa pena.

- Lo siento mucho capitán- Se disculpo enseguida Bepo, mientras los pocos que estaban alrededor escuchaban atentos.

- No te disculpes Bepo- Le dijo el chico, posando su mirada en el oso- Seguro que todo esto a pasado en el momento que as mencionado la palabra "chica"- Dijo haciendo que los demás empezaran a sudar frió.

- Algo parecido a pasado- Dijo el oso en un murmullo, mirando hacia otro lado.

- A todo esto Bepo, ya te puedes retirar- Le dijo- Ya me quedo yo aquí a vigilar el rumbo- Acabo sonriendo siniestramente. Cosa que los tripulantes interpretaron como una serie de amenaza hacia sus vidas.

- Si capitán- Le contesto Bepo feliz, ignorando las silenciosas suplicas de sus compañeros.

En la habitación, Tsuki observaba el lugar ya mas tranquila. El lugar tan solo tenia un escritorio, una cama y una pequeña cajonera. Aquella habitación era simple, demasiado simple. Aquello no le gustaba, pero había algo que lo compensaba. En un extremo de la habitación, había un ojo de buey, por el cual se veía el mar. Aquello era una vista preciosa, había muchos peces distintos, y otros animales marinos que jamas había visto, aunque le daba algo de miedo estar navegando por el fondo el mar.

Aun observando aquella magnifica vista, se sentó a la cama, que a pesar de su aspecto, resulto ser cómodo.

Al cabo de un rato de estar absorta mirando el fondo marino, entro en la habitación Bepo. Quien asomo la cabeza por la puerta, llamando así la atención de Tsuki, a quien la escena se le izo extrañamente familiar.

- Lo siento- Dijo Bepo con la mirada gacha.

- Hola Bepo- Le saludo la chica observando el exterior todavía.

- Que haces?- Pregunto el oso cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

- Miro el mar- Le respondió ella- Es muy bonito- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Si- Le dio la razón a la chica- No estas enfadada por el secuestro?- Pregunto.

- No estoy enfadada- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Solo algo molesta con tu capitán, pero nada mas- Acabo, haciendo una seña para que el oso se sentara a su lado, a lo que el oso accedió- Oye Bepo, tengo una pequeña pregunta.

- Que pregunta?- Pregunto el oso curioso.

- Veras, tu me contaste que erais piratas- Comenzó, mientras Bepo la miraba curioso- Y bueno, me gustaría saber como vivís, como os organizáis- Dijo titubeando- En conclusión quiero que me hables de vosotros.

- Que te da miedo estar en un barco pirata?- Le dijo preocupado

- No, miedo no es precisamente la sensación que tengo- Le respondió con una sonrisa- Es mera curiosidad. Donde yo vivo, se dice que los piratas son gente no solo malvada, sino que además son sucios, traicioneros, seres repugnantes y tu no me pareces nada de eso. Por eso quiero saber- Acabo con una gran sonrisa, enterneciendo Bepo.

- La gente que te a contado eso esta equivocada- Le dijo Bepo echando las orejas hacia atrás momentaneamente- No tienes que preocuparte nosotros no somos así.

- Si tu lo dices te creeré- Dijo sonriente.

- Nosotros vivimos en el mar porque nos gusta, principalmente- Comenzó- Es una manera de sentirse libre, porque al ser piratas no obedecemos ninguna norma- Le dijo- Podemos hacer lo que queramos y cuando queramos- Continuaba orgulloso- Nuestra organización es como la de un barco normal, aunque tenemos algunas peculiaridades, como yo que soy un oso- Dijo a la vez que una aura purpurea se apoderaba de el- Lo siento- Se disculpo de nuevo.

- Bepo, ser un oso no tiene nada de malo- Le dijo Tsuki- Yo lo veo como algo fantástico- Intento animarlo, pero al ver que no lo conseguía cambio de tema- Por cierto Bepo, aun no me as dicho que cargo ocupas tu- Le dijo esperando que así recuperara su animo, cosa que consiguió.

- Soy el segundo de abordo- Dijo orgulloso Bepo.

- A si que tu eres uno de los jefes Bepo, impresionante- Le dijo Tsuki- Lastima que tengas un capitán tan "rancio"- Dijo de morros- Dudo que sepa hacer algo bien- murmuro Tsuki

- Sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo- Le respondió Bepo, quien había oído el murmullo de Tsuki gracias a sus orejas.

- Es buen capitán?- Pregunto ella reacia a creerselo.

- Es muy buen capitán y un excelente medico- Le dijo Bepo.

- Medico?- Repitió perpleja- Es medico?

- Si- Le respondió el oso- Es el mejor- Dijo orgulloso.

- Supongo que algo de cierto tiene- Le concedió la chica, cuando de repente Bepo se puso a olfatear- Ocurre algo?- Pregunto

- Es la hora de la cena- Dijo sonriendo.

Después de convencer a Tsuki para que fuera con el a cenar, los dos se dirigieron al comedor. A medida que avanzaban la chica iba poniendose mas nerviosa. Una cosa era enfrentarse a un pirata y otra muy diferente era enfrentarse a una manada de ellos.

Una vez llegado al lugar de destino todos se la quedaron mirando atentamente, curiosos. Era la primera vez que viajaban con una mujer y aquello hacia aumentar su curiosidad.

La chica miro por encima la mesa. Estaba toda llena de chicos, que por lo general, debían tener su edad o como mucho un par de años mas. El capitán, estaba situado en la cabeza de la mesa, a un lado de el habían dos sitios libres, por lo que dedujo que Bepo y ella se sentarían allí.

Bepo llevo a la chica, y la sentó al lado de Law, para luego sentarse a su lado. Todos le estaban observando, hasta que Law, ordeno que comieran. Todos empezaron a comer, excepto Tsuki, que miraba la comida fijamente.

A su parecer aquello no era comida, era una masa de color amarillo, uniforme, con algunos grumos de aspecto sospechoso. Law que la había estado observando decidió intervenir.

- No vas a comer?- Le pregunto indiferente.

- Me estaba preguntando una cosa- Dijo la chica, la cual era observada por todos los de la sala.

- El que?- Pregunto de nuevo indiferente el chico, alzando una ceja.

- Estas seguro que esto es comida?- Pregunto ella mirándolo divertida. Ante aquello la tripulación estallo en risas.

- No te preocupes, que a pesar de su mal aspecto es comestible- Le dijo el chico con una gorra que le tapaban lo justo para dejar ver unas gafas de sol.

- Oye, mas respeto- le espeteo un chico que dedujo que se llamaba Penguin, por su gorro- Que tu comida es mil veces peor!

- Mil veces peor?- Dijo la chica anonada- Entonces como es que seguís vivos?- Dijo haciendo que todos volvieran a estallar en carcajadas.

- Ese es uno de los misterios de este submarino- Dijo otro chico, uno que se sentaba al final de la mesa.

- Sospecho que necesitáis un cocinero- Dijo la chica a Bepo, a lo que este asintió con una aura purpurea.

Luego de aquella pequeña critica a las habilidades culinarias de Penguin, se desarrolló un entorno agradable, donde la conversacion fluía con total normalidad. Tsuki no podia creer que se sintiera tan bien con ellos. Se sentia muy agusto, como jamas se sintio en su casa.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy, que me a quedado mas largo que de costumbre... sospecho que es porque me emociono escribiendo y doy gracias a ello xD

Espero vuestras criticas ya sean positivas o negativas

Nos leemos.


	6. Comida?

Nuevo capitulo!

Buenas de nuevo, ya esta aqui el capitulo de hoy ( realmente no se cuando actualizo)! Espero que os guste como los anteriores ^^! Y ahora a lo importante a contestar los Reviews:

**IshikoNanami**: Gracias por protegerme de la ira de Law TT-TT al menos mientras siga el fic XD aunque quizas tendras que protegerme un tiempo mas porque tengo otro fic en el que aparecera Law... XD Y respecto la comida... realmente dudo que alguien sobreviva comiendo eso xD

**Patri-Vero:** Vale corregire eso! al menos lo intentare xD Y me alegro que te hayan gustado esas partes!

Y ahora por fin el capitulo !

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Tsuki, llevo la misma rutina. Bepo, durante todos esos días, se levantaba temprano para así poder despertar a la chica y acompañarla al comedor, aunque aquella mañana no había ido a buscarla. Luego de desayunar iba a la sala de mandos, donde mientras Bepo iba de aquí y allí, se entretenía conversando con quien se encontraba allí, habitualmente Penguin o Shachi. Seguidamente, iban a comer donde siempre se desarrollaba alguna pequeña pelea a la que Law ponía fin diciendo algo sobre "cuerpos" y experimentos", de lo cual dedujo que no le importaría abrirlos en canal y examinarlos minuciosamente. Después de la comida, iba a su habitación, donde observaba el mar hasta que llegaba Bepo quien le hablaba sobre lo ocurrido durante el día para después ir a cenar. Cenas que eran mas tranquilas que las comidas, ya que los tripulantes se encontraban algo cansados. Luego al fin se acostaba, en una cama cómoda, pensando en el tiempo que le faltaba para llegar a su destino.

Aquel día, después del desayuno fue a la sala de mandos, pero por lo que podía ver, aquel día estaban muy ocupados, por lo que la chica fue a la cocina, donde se encontraba Penguin mirando dentro de la nevera. Supuso que le volvía a tocar cocinar, lo cual le puso los pelos de punta. Desde que había llegado allí, no había podido probar nada que se pudiera considerar comida y había podido comprobar que Shachi cocinaba mil veces peor. Le extrañaba que todos siguieran sanos a pesar de todo, así que aquel día mientras observaba a Penguin, decidió que le anudaría en la cocina.

- Oye Penguin- Comenzó la chica- Hoy voy ayudarte con la comida.

- Eres nuestra invitada- Le replico el del gorro- No tienes que hacerlo.

- Pero si sigo intentando digerir esto que llamáis comida por aquí al final me pondré mala, muy mala- Dramatizo Tsuki, haciendo reír a el chico.

- No esta tan mal una vez te acostumbras- Repuso divertido.

- El problema reside en que yo jamas me acostumbrare- Comento- Venga Penguin, necesito sentirme útil, di que si- Le suplico Tsuki con ojos llorosos.

- Esta bien- Dijo derrotado- Pero que no se entere nadie.

- Porque no?- Protesto Tsuki molesta- Tan malo es?

- N-no mujer, no pongas esa cara- Dijo el chico, al ver que la chica se aguantaba las lágrimas- Vale, vale. Tu ganas, pero se lo diremos cuando tengan la barriga llena- Dijo Penguin

- Me parece bien- Dijo ahora sonriente Tsuki.

Así los dos, se pusieron manos a la obra. Cuando la chica miro en la nevera casi le dio algo, cuando vio que estaba casi vacía. Gracias a dios había algo de carne. Pensando, se decantaron por hacer unos macarrones a la boloñesa, para así aprovechar la carne que había.

Entre una cosa y otra, terminaron antes de lo que esperaban y el resultado fue unos macarrones normales, sin ninguna alteración extraña, ningún grumo y la salsa tampoco había adquirido aquel típico color amarillo de la comida que solía hacer Penguin.

Satisfechos con el resultado y como tenían aun algo de tiempo libre, cogieron unas galletas, una baraja de cartas y se pusieron a jugar tranquilamente.

- Oye Tsuki- Comenzó Penguin- Tu habías cocinado antes?- Le pregunto curioso.

- La verdad es que no- Le respondió la chica- Pero en casa siempre que podía iba a la cocina y me pasaba horas viendo al cocinero.

- Tenias un cocinero?- Pregunto sorprendido.

- Eh?... Si- Dijo riendo nerviosamente- Digamos que mi familia tiene una pequeña fortuna.

- Traduce lo de pequeña fortuna- Dijo cada vez mas interesado.

- Mmm...- Tsuki se quedo pensativa unos instantes- Digamos que podría comprar este submarino y unos cuantos mas- Dijo aun pensativa.

- Me estas tomando el pelo ¿no?- Le dijo incrédulo- Teniendo esa fortuna porque no te compraste tu misma un barco? no lo entiendo.

- Por una cosa llamada, discreción- Le respondió ella simplemente.

- Sigo sin entenderlo- Le dijo apartando la mirada de las cartas.

- Es algo complicado de explicar- Comenzó- Pero se podría decir que es como escaparse de casa. Nadie debía saber lo que tramaba- Justo cuando Penguin iba a contestarle, entro Bepo, quien parecía estar mas deprimido que de costumbre.

- Lo siento- Dijo a modo saludo, o eso interpreto Tsuki

- No te disculpes de nuevo Bepo!- Grito un Shachi dándole un empujón desde atrás, entrando así a la cocina- No me digáis que habéis hecho una fiesta y no me habéis invitado- Les dijo a Penguin y Tsuki al ver las cartas.

- Es que era una fiesta privada- Le contesto Penguin.

- Y no es por ofenderte, pero tu no estabas invitado- Le siguió el juego Tsuki, dejando el animo de Shachi por los suelos- Creo que hemos acabado con su autoestima.

- Tu crees?- Dijo Penguin, tocando a Shachi con una cuchara de palo a distancia, el cual estaba en un rincón haciendo círculos con el dedo.

- Quieres dejar de hacer eso!- Le grito Shachi a Penguin de repente- Bueno sea como sea, sera mejor que recojas esto y que pongamos la mesa, que pronto sera la hora de comer- Dijo el chico recolocandose las gafas y recuperando el animo enseguida.

- Iré a avisar al capitán- Dijo Bepo quien aquel día estaba extrañamente callado.

- Que le pasa a Bepo?- Pregunto Tsuki preocupada.

- Mucho trabajo- Respondió Shachi- No te preocupes ya se le pasara.

- Estáis un poco ocupados- Le dijo ella.

- Pronto llegaremos a puerto, es algo normal- Le dijo esta vez Penguin.

- Bueno yo voy a buscar a los demás!- Dijo Shachi energicamente.

Y luego que se fuera Shachi, Tsuki y Penguin comenzaron a poner la mesa con algo de prisa. Justo cuando acabaron de poner el ultimo plato entro Law, seguido por Bepo. Estos al sentarse en la mesa, se quedaron mirando la comida confusos, eso no era a lo que estaban habituados. Cuando llegaron los demás tripulantes, estos también se quedaron mirando la comida, como si esta fuera una aparición divina y asombrosa. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Shachi el ultimo en entrar y sentarse, miro momentaneamente la comida y grito a pleno pulmón "Que clase de brujería as utilizado para camuflar la comida". Después de unas risas y algún lanzamiento de cubierto, todos comieron los macarrones rápidamente, pensando que a lo mejor estos desaparecerían si no los ingerían rápido.

Una vez acabada la comida y con el estomago lleno, Penguin como había prometido a Tsuki, revelo que fue gracias a ella que habían podido probar una comida adecentada. Al cabo de unos segundos después, media tripulación le pedía a Tsuki que tomara el puesto de cocinera, halagándola y prometiéndole todo aquello que ella quisiera. Ella dijo que se lo pensaría ante la presión de tantas peticiones, ella jamas había cocinado y por lo tanto no estaba tampoco muy segura respecto el tema.

A todo esto Law, observaba en silencio la escena. El ya se había echo una idea de la clase de chica que era Tsuki. De buena familia, que jamas había trabajado y que debía tener una fortuna. Lo que el chico no lograba deducir, era como una chica de esas características se había lanzado en semejante aventura. Ya había investigado en algunos libros sobre la isla Jigoku y lo único que pudo sacar de ello fue que la susodicha isla, era un desierto donde apenas había agua, en donde llevaban algunos reclusos de algunas islas del Calm Belt, donde evidentemente también se encontraba esta isla.

Dando un suspiro el chico ordeno a todo el mundo que fueran a sus puestos, que en unas horas llegarían a la isla y no quería tener sorpresas desagradables. Dicho esto se formo una estampida en la que parecía que todos corrían por su vida, saliendo los últimos del lugar Bepo seguido por Law, quien dijo a Tsuki que en la próxima isla ella bajaría con el, a lo que la chica no tuvo tiempo de replicar, por lo que enfadada, como de costumbre, se fue a su habitación y también como de costumbre se puso a mirar el mar.

Al cabo de unas horas, el submarino ceso el movimiento, pero Tsuki ni lo noto ya que se había quedado dormida. Bepo, fue a buscarla al cabo de un rato de haber llegado para llevarla hasta el capitán, tal y como este ultimo había ordenado. Tsuki adormilada, siguió a Bepo hasta la salida, donde Law la esperaba tranquilamente con su nodachi firmemente agarrada apoyado en una de las paredes del submarino.

- Ya era hora Ko-ya- Dijo Law algo molesto.

- No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte- Le soltó la chica.

- Si que lo harás- Repuso el- Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas tu decides.

- Que e dicho que no voy y es que no!- Le dijo ella sentándose en el suelo.

- Muy bien- Dijo el chico dándole su nodachi a Bepo, quien observaba callado como Law ponía a la chica sobre su hombro, para luego coger su nodachi- Bepo, quedaros bajo el mar hasta la hora de la cena- Dijo el chico para horror de la chica, a lo que Bepo asintió y entro en el submarino algo preocupado por la integridad de Tsuki.

* * *

Y hasta aqui por ahora, espero que os aya gustado, yo por el momento me escondere no vaya a ser que haya una revelion de personages y Tsuki me mate por "torturarla"...

Nos leemos!


	7. Destinos y decisiones

Tatatachan! Hola de nuevo!

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que me puse un poco malita y estuve medio muerta en la cama -.-... pero ahora e vuelto con las energias renovadas y no os desharéis tan facilmente de mi (introducir risa malefica) XD

Mis agradecimientos a los que seguis el fic.

**IshikoNanami:** Yo tambien quiero que Law me cargue asi XD pero sera mejor que no me acerque a el en una temporada XD, y respecto a la comida, iremos avanzando cada vez mas! Todo sea por no volver a ver aquella cosa horrible con grumos!

Y ahora el capitulo!

* * *

Hacia un rato que Law la había bajado, cansado de las protestas de Tsuki y las miradas curiosas de la gente del pueblo, por lo que ahora caminaban en completo silencio uno al lado de otro.

La chica miraba a su alrededor y lo que veía cada vez le gustaba menos. Cada vez había menos gente y las tiendas tenían no solo peor aspecto si no que algunas incluso estaban incluso abarrotadas de personas que parecían estar al margen de la sociedad. Asustada se acerco a Law, que aunque no fuera de su agrado y se llevaran a matar, extrañamente se sentía mas segura cerca de el. El en cambio, seguía indiferente a lo que había a su alrededor, pero cuando noto el acercamiento de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

Al cabo de una media hora, llegaron a una tienda de aspecto siniestro, totalmente oscura y algo destartalada. El chico entro sin previo aviso, por lo que Tsuki rapidamente lo siguió, al entrar ya no había rastro de el. En aquel momento Tsuki pensó, que si lo que quería Law era asustarla lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no iba a darse por vencida si eso era lo que pretendía. En un arranque de orgullo, la chica se perdió por uno de los pasillos de la tienda dispuesta a curiosear todo aquello que encontrara.

Por suerte para ella, el pasillo que había elegido estaba repleto de libros de todas las clases y lo que le sorprendió era el buen estado de estos. Mientras ojeaba algunos libros, pudo oír la voz de Law y la de otro hombre hablando, por lo que dedujo que debían estar cerca. Ignorando las voces, la chica siguió felizmente a lo suyo, hasta que Law apareció en el pasillo, para hablar con ella.

- Ko-ya, tienes prisa para llegar a Jigoku?- Le pregunto el moreno.

- Primero de todo, me llamo Tsuki- Le dijo ofendida la peli-lila- T-S-U-K-I - Le repitió- Y prisa, pues un poco. Porque la pregunta?- Dijo ya mas tranquila.

- El trayecto es largo Ko-ya- Dijo recalcando el sobrenombre de Tsuki- Y para llegar nos tendremos que desviar un poco del rumbo establecido...- Intento explicar.

- Para un momento, capitán de tercera- Le dijo Tsuki a Law enfadada- No hace falta que me des explicaciones de lo que hagáis o lo que no, solo llevarme a la isla cuando os vaya bien, no pretendo imponerme por mucha prisa que tenga, ya hacéis mas que suficiente al llevarme- Acabo Tsuki queriendo aclarar las cosas.

- De acuerdo Ko-Ya, entonces nos daremos la mayor prisa en hacer nuestro encargo para que tu puedas ir a Jigoku- Le respondió Law, dejándole pasar lo de capitán de tercera.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo ya te e dicho lo que pienso- Dijo la chica, dándole la espalda para seguir ojeando un par de libros que le habían interesado, maldiciendose interiormente por no haber traído mas dinero.

Frunciendo el ceño, Law, volvió por donde había venido para hablar con el comerciante, el cual estaba un poco nervioso. La isla Jigoku aunque era poco conocida por la gente, los que sabían de ella no se acercaban por la peligrosidad de esta.

Después de pedir al comerciante, los mapas que necesitaban y un par de cosas mas, cuando este las fue a buscar, el moreno, fue a ver que la chica siguiera allí, la cual ni se dio cuenta de que era observada. En aquel momento la chica ojeaba un libro de pinturas con una sonrisa ligera, luego cogió uno de historia y lo ojeo con la misma expresión. A la chica le gustaba la lectura, pero por lo que había visto no tenia ningún libro a mano. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos el chico volvió donde el comerciante le había preparado todo para pagar y largarse del lugar.

Luego de avisar a Tsuki, el chico salio sin esperarla, por lo que ella tuvo que correr hasta alcanzarlo. Al salir fuera la chica comprobó que ya era de noche y solo de pensar en la comida de Penguin o peor la de Shachi, le ponía los pelos de punta. Por suerte para ella, Law pensaba lo mismo sobre aquella comida ya que se paro en una taberna y le indico que entrara. En aquella ocasión Law no la dejo sola. En aquel lugar habían muchos delincuentes, cosa que resultaba un total peligro para la chica.

Una vez cenando, Tsuki, decidió que era el momento de decirle a Law, que aunque no tuviera experiencia en la cocina, se iba a hacer cargo de ella.

- Capitán- Le llamo Tsuki, como quien no quiere la cosa, a lo que el a modo respuesta se la quedo mirando, con una ceja alzada- Me voy a hacer cargo de la cocina- Le dijo.

- No te doy permiso para ello- Le dijo, mirándola indiferente.

- Es que no le estoy pidiendo permiso, simplemente le estoy informando- Le respondió ella desafiante.

- Acaso quieres envenenarnos, Ko-ya- Le dijo desconfiado.

- No tendría ningún sentido envenenaros si sois los que me llevareis a Jigoku- Le dijo ella- Además, creo que a todos os haría falta un poco de comida normal, nada de cosas amarillas, ni grumos sospechosos, ni formas extrañas...- Dijo enumerando con los dedos.- Que aunque no haya cocinado mucho, no me puedes negar que cocino mejor, que Penguin, Shachi y algunos mas- Acabo la chica, a lo que Law se la quedo mirando largamente.

- Esta bien- Dijo el derrotado, a lo que la chica sonrió feliz por su victoria. El chico no había podido mas que darle la razón, la comida que hacían en el submarino era horrible.

Luego de acabar de cenar, ambos se dirigieron al submarino, para así tomar un descanso. En la habitación de Tsuki, Bepo la estaba esperando para comprobar que no le faltaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo, cosa que le causo gracia. Cuando Bepo acabo su inspección, la chica por fin pudo acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente, cunado fue a desayunar, en el comedor solo se encontró con Law, quien se estaba tomando un café mientras leía el diario.

- Y los demás?- Pregunto Tsuki

- Como mañana zarpamos están aprovechando para dormir mas que de costumbre- Explico.

- Porque tenemos que irnos mañana?- Le pregunto pensando alguna posible respuesta.

- Lo siento- Dijo Bepo quien acababa de entrar en la cocina bostezando.

- Buenos días Bepo- Saludo el moreno ignorando totalmente a Tsuki.

- Oye tu, que te e echo una pregunta!- Dijo Tsuki

- Bepo, cuando acabes de desayunar, te llevas a Ko-ya, a comprar las provisiones- Informo el moreno

- A comprar las provisiones?- Pregunto el oso, mientras la chica los miraba a ambos resignada.

- Ko-ya a decidido hacerse cargo de la cocina, así que tendrá que ir a comprar lo que se necesite- Respondió, dejando en la mesa un saquito lleno de berries- Vigila que no se meta en problemas- Le dijo saliendo de la cocina.

- Yo no me meto en problemas!- Le grito Tsuki desde la cocina.

- Deja al capitán Tsuki- Le dijo un recién levantado Penguin- Es mejor no tentarle.

- Tentarle a que?- Le pregunto la chica.

- A que te corte a cachitos, haciendo de ti un lindo puzzle- Respondió un Shachi con energía.

- Que lo intente- Dijo ella sentándose de mal humor- Ya veremos que pasa entonces.

- No se si preguntarte o no lo que harías- Le dijo un Shachi divertido

- Tu no la alientes idiota- Le dijo Penguin dándole un collejón.

- El capitán no le ara nada a Tsuki- Dijo Bepo mientras devoraba un tazón de cereales.

- Y tu como lo sabes?- Le pregunto Penguin.

- Porque lo se- Dijo el oso como toda expoliación.

- Que respuesta mas cutre- Dijo Shachi, haciendo que Bepo se deprimiera, a lo que la chica le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa- Auch! porque as hecho eso?

- Por meterte con Bepo!- Le respondió mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, que a Shachi le resulto aterradora. Que pusiese esa sonrisa mientras le hablaba amablemente, para zurrarle le puso los pelos de punta.

- Eso te pasa por bocazas- Le dijo Penguin.

- Lo siento mucho!- Dijo el oso aun deprimido.

Mientras en otro lugar, Law se dirigía hacia una librería donde poder comprar algún libro decente de medicina, para poder seguir estudiando enfermedades y remedios, pero también quería comprar un par de libros para Tsuki. No es que la chica le cayera muy bien, pero estaba cuidando de su tripulación, a su manera claro, por lo que decidió darle algo en compensación.

* * *

Y este hasta aqui, dentro de unas horas lo mas seguro es que suba el siguiente, como estuve emferma y creo que me salte una publicacion... XD pero aunque no fuera ese el caso lo subiria igualmente XD! Reviews ! ya sean criticas positivas o negativas.

Nos leemos


	8. De comida y libros

Buenas!

Os informo queridisimas lectoras y lectores (alguno abra XD), que los capitulos se subiran uno o dos a la semana. No es por pereza ( aunque yo sea una gran perezosa) simplemente tengo muchas faltas de ortografia ^.^

Y ahora contesto vuestros reviews ^^:

**IshikoNanami:** La verdad no habia pensado que fuera tierna xD aunque ahora que lo miro si que me lo parece xD. En cuanto a la comida, ya no moriran por ella.

**AcSwarovski: **La comida es tema resuelto XD y lo de llevar a Tsuki cual saco de patatas diria que es una aficion de Law ( creo que con la edad que tiene, las hormonas deben estar haciendo de las suyas, si no, no me explico tanta "delicadeza" Y por ultimo darte las gracias por la ayuda y hacerte saber que te adorare hasta el fin de los tiempos ^^.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Tsuki se levantó más pronto que de costumbre para así poder hacer el desayuno para todos. La noticia de que ella sería la encargada de llevar la cocina del submarino, corrió como la pólvora y más de uno la había parado por el barco para darle un fuerte abrazo, una beso en la mejilla o alguno, cómo Shachi, le había propuesto matrimonio y lealtad hacia su persona, cosa que le causaba bastante gracia.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con Penguin que parecía esperar a alguien.

- ¿Que has quedado con alguien aquí?- Preguntó Tsuki al chico.

- No- Respondió- Estaba esperándote a ti- Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- ¿A mí?- Pregunto mientras Shachi asentía- ¿Para qué?¿Ocurre algo?

- Para hacer el desayuno- Dijo divertido con las reacciones de la chica- A partir de ahora seré tu ayudante.

- ¿Qué?¿Como que serás mi ayudante?- Pregunto mirando a Penguin para saber si le estaba gastando una broma o iba en serio.

- Porque ahora estás tú aquí, pero habrá un momento en el que te irás- Comenzó- Por lo que había pesado que así podría pasar más tiempo contigo y ya de paso aprender a cocinar¿ Me dejarías ser tu ayudante?- Acabo un poco triste, poniendo cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

- ¡Que mono!- Exclamó dándole un abrazo- Claro que puedes ser mi ayudante- Le respondió feliz- Eso sí, ¡no te acerques a la comida a no ser que yo te lo diga!- Le advirtió

- ¡Si jefa!- Le respondió el chico.

Después de su conversación matutina, ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para lograr hacer un desayuno decente, aunque por el momento a Penguin no se le permitiera estar cerca de la comida.

A medida que la tripulación iba llegando, Penguin era blanco de bromas, que aunque él se las tomara con humor, pero tantas comenzaban a cansarle.

- Al próximo que haga algún comentario sobre Penguin, comerá comida hecha por Shachi durante un día entero- Amenazó Tsuki, harta de tanta tontería.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- Dijo uno de los allí reunidos.

- Sabes perfectamente, Tsuki-chan, que la comida de Shachi- Dijo otro- Es altamente toxica.

- Me da igual lo toxica que sea, os la comeréis y punto- Comentó la chica regalándoles una dulce sonrisa- Y si hace falta os la are tragar yo misma- Acabo poniendo a más de uno los pelos de punta.

- Ni que estuviera tan mal mi comida- Murmuró Shachi ofendido.

- Es que no esta mala, directamente es horrible- Dijo Bepo, quién había estado callado todo el rato.

- Tu a callar Bepo- Le respondió Shachi, recibiendo una patada de la chica, que le miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Yo que te dije sobre Bepo, Shachi?- Le dijó Tsuki muy amablemente- Nada de meterse con él.

- Vale, no me meto mas con él- Le respondió el chico, inflando los mofletes como un niño pequeño, cosa que causo que los demás estallaran en carcajadas- ¡ Vosotros no os riáis, que no hace ninguna gracia!- Dijo haciendo que las risas fueran más fuertes.

A todo esto Law, observaba tranquilamente como la chica dominaba a la tripulación sin esfuerzo alguno. A este paso la nombrarían segunda capitana en funciones sin tan siquiera tener en cuenta que él era, el capitán del submarino.

* * *

Después del primer desayuno decente en el submarino, todos los tripulantes salieron disparados a sus puestos porque que zarparían en breve.

Cuando empezaron a moverse, Law dejó al mando a Bepo, mientras que el iba a atender una llamada de Joker, que por lo visto era urgente.

Por otro lado, Tsuki estaba mortalmente aburrida en la cocina.

No quería molestar a nadie, puesto que todos estaban muy ocupados y ella estorbaría. Algo decaída fue a su habitación, a ver si el submarino se había sumergido para poder distraerse un rato observando el fondo oceánico. Cuando por fin llego, vio que todavía no se habían sumergido. Con un suspiro resignado fue a tumbarse a la cama cuando algo llamo su atención.

Encima del escritorio había tres libros apilados.

Curiosa cogió uno de ellos y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que era uno de los que había ojeado el otro día en la isla, uno de pintura que le había gustado mucho. Miró otro de los libros el cual trataba sobre historia y mitología del Calm Belt, que también había visto el día anterior. Aquello tenía que ser obra de Law, no había nadie más que supiera de los libros. Al mirar el último libro confirmo que había sido él quién se los había comprado, ya que aquello era un claro ataque a sus artes culinarias. Vale que ella no era una experta, pero comprarle un libro de recetas para "torpes" era pasarse de la raya.

Dando un suspiro abrió el libro del cual cayó una nota. Alzó una ceja y leyó la nota:"Ko-ya espero que entiendas bien este libro. Intente encontrar uno más simple pero me resultó imposible.". En aquel momento pensó seriamente en envenenar su comida, pero lo meditó mejor y decidió vengarse de él de otra forma. De momento, para relajarse un poco, cogió el libro de pinturas para mirarlas tranquilamente.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, cerca de la hora de comer. Tsuki estaba en la cocina, se le ocurrió hacer una comida a parte para Law, una que no tuviera buen aspecto pero que no fuera toxica ni de mal sabor. Una cosa era vengarse y otra muy distinta era matarlo por comida radioactiva. Cuando ya casi había acabado apareció Penguin, que se ofendió por no haber sido avisado para hacer la comida. Al final, Penguin tuvo que poner la mesa mientras ella daba los últimos toques a la comida.

Cuando todos se reunieron para la comida, se extrañaron de ver que Tsuki hubiese hecho una comida a parte para Law. Incluso Bepo se sorprendió de que el capitán tuviese una comida distinta a los demás. Law por su lado, alzó una ceja mirando aquello que tenía enfrente, que era como la comida de Penguin pero en vez de amarilla era verde.

- ¿Algún problema, Ca-pi-tan?- Preguntó Tsuki, inocentemente.

- Ninguno Ko-ya- Le respondió tranquilamente, mientras la tripulación observaba la conversación atentamente- ¿Tendría que haberlo?

- No, no tendría- Le respondió, empezando a comer como si nada- Os aconsejo que comáis antes de que se enfrié la comida, no es que se ponga mala,

pero esta mas buena caliente- Nada mas decir eso todos comenzaron a comer atentos a la reacción de Law.

- ¿No se morirá por comer eso?- Murmuró Shachi a Penguin.

- Se llevan mal, pero no creo que se maten- Le respondió.

- Eso espero- Le dijo Shachi, mirando al capitán, quien casi había acabado de comer aquella cosa extraña.

- En cinco minutos quiero a todo el mundo en su sitio- Dijo el chico levantándose para marcharse.

- ¡Si, capitán!- Dijeron a coro la tripulación, comenzando a tragar como aspiradoras el contenido de sus platos. Al cabo de tres minutos todos se fueron a sus puestos no fuera que el moreno le diera por experimentar con alguno de ellos.

- Veis como el capitán no le hará nada a Tsuki- Comentó el oso a Penguin y Shachi una vez todos se habían ido.

- Por una vez, le doy la razón al oso- Dijo Shachi, resignado.

Luego de aquello, el viaje continuo tranquilo durante las dos semanas siguientes, aunque durante los últimos días fue haciendo cada vez mas frió, lo cual supuso un problema para Tsuki. La chica no tenÍa ropa de abrigo. Sus pocas pertenencias consistían en: Un vestido negro de tirantes con una falda por encima de sus rodillas, abierta por un lado, una camisa blanca de media manga, una falda lisa negra y para dormir un pantalón corto de color azul y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color que los pantalones.

Pero aquello no era su mayor problema, hacia apenas unos minutos habían llegado a una isla llamada "Amai Aisu" que tal y cómo vaticinaba el nombre era una isla de vientos glaciales, pero con la curiosidad de que jamás nevaba. En el comedor se encontraba Tsuki con la mayoría de la tripulación. Todos estaban emocionados ante la posibilidad de poder pisar tierra después de tanto tiempo, pero Tsuki al no tener ropa adecuada tenía que quedarse en el submarino.

- No hay derecho, yo también quiero salir- Dijo Tsuki con los brazos cruzados.

- Eso tiene una fácil solución- Anunció Shachi llamando la atención de la chica- Hazte un abrigo con la piel de Bepo seguro que es muy calentito- Propuso ganándose una profunda mirada de odio por parte del animal.

- Yo jamas haría algo semejante con Bepo- Dijo abrazando al oso con cariño haciéndole sonrojar- ¡Con lo adorable que es! Como le toquéis un solo pelo os vais a enterar- Amenazó a toda la tripulación presente.

Mientras la discusión envolvía a toda la tripulación, Law quién permanecía callado observando, fue a su habitación a buscar una sudadera que abrigase lo suficiente para la chica, al menos hasta que le compraran un abrigo. Más tarde ya buscaría alguna forma de hacérselo pagar.

Una vez con la prenda en mano, fue a la sala de mandos donde la chica había pasado de discutir con Shachi, a echar una bronca tremenda a diez hombres, los cuales tenían un aura purpurea rodeándolos y se disculpaban una y otra vez. Interrumpiendo a Tsuki, Law le lanzó la sudadera, la cual se giró y lo miró mal.

- Qué se supone que he de hacer con esto- Le dijo la chica de malas formas.

- Ponértelo- Respondió el moreno simplemente- ¿No eras tú la que quería salir?

- ¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad?- Replicó la chica.

- No es amabilidad- Le respondió- Simplemente te necesito en la cocina viva, no congelada- Añadió mientras se dirigía a la cubierta del submarino.

- Que diga lo que quiera, pero yo creo que le ha cogido cariño- le dijo Shachi a Penguin en un susurro, mientras todos ahora salían del submarino.

- Yo creo que hay algo mas- Le contestó éste- Desde el primer día le permitió que le contestara- Shachi asintió- Esto puede que se deba, al trato que le da Tsuki a Bepo.

- Maldito oso suertudo- Comentó Shachi- Pero no me negaras que también se preocupa por nosotros, incluyendo a Law, aunque esto ella no lo reconocerá.

- Son tal para cual- Le respondió.

- ¿Se puede saber que estáis murmurando?- Preguntó el capitán una vez en la cubierta del submarino.

- Nada, nada- Respondieron asustándose ambos.

- Podéis ir donde queráis, siempre y cuando no os metáis en líos- Dijo Law a todos- Nosotros- Se señalo a él, a Tsuki y a Bepo- Iremos a comprar un abrigo para Ko-ya, por lo que si necesitáis algo estaremos en la zona comercial.

- Yo contigo no voy a ningún sitio- Replicó Tsuki que seguía teniendo frió.

- Nos encontraremos aquí al atardecer- Continuó el moreno ignorando la protesta de Tsuki- Ya podéis marcharos- Dicho esto, todos salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones emocionados.

- ¿Capitán no sería mejor que alguien se quedara en el submarino?- Preguntó el oso.

- No hace falta, Bepo- Respondió Law, mientras cargaba a Tsuki a su hombro- Aquí no nos atacara nadie.

- Lo siento- Se disculpó mientras bajaban del submarino, mientras la chica protestaba enérgicamente.

- Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre, Ko-ya- Dijo Law a Tsuki, quien le intento dar una patada.

- Mala costumbre la tuya de llevarme como si fuera un saco- Le contestó la chica.

Y así ambos continuaron discutiendo, hasta la entrada del pueblo donde Law soltó a la chica, provocando que cayera de culo en el suelo. Como respuesta ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna, para luego levantarse indignada, mientras él le mostraba su dedo corazón.

Bepo un poco mas apartado vio satisfecho como a pesar de que aparentemente se llevaran mal, en el fondo se respetaban observando cómo en aquel momento Tsuki dejo a Law con la palabra en la boca, mientras ella se iba a mirar algún escaparate, muy en el fondo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy... Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algun review como recompensa sean malos, buenos, amenazas de muerte...

Nos leemos


	9. Día de compras

Ya está aquí el nuevo capi ^o^! Como no quiero entreteneros mucho voy a contestar los reviews yo os dejo leer tranquias ^^

**IshikoNanami:** Si que se respira amor en el ambiente, muchisimo xD Esperemos que de tanto que se quieren no se maten XD

**AcSwarovski:** Sabes que sin tu ayuda mis faltas harian sangrar varios ojos XD.

Si quieres que Law te lleve como un saco de patatas a la cola! Yo me lo pedi primero xD. Lo del libro si que es cierto que me inspire un poco en Sant Jordi, que te pongan la paradita de rosas bajo tu casa es lo que tiene, aunque como el detalle es de Law y le gusta provocar ya se save xD.

Respecto a la relación de Bepo y Shachi, digamos que si que hay algun asuntillo pendiente entre estos dos, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar XD espero que te guste este capi ^^

**Patri-Vero:** No te preocupes que te inscribo en la lista para que Law te lleve como un bonito saco de patatas ^o^.

Me alegra que te gustara el capi, espero que este tambien te guste.

* * *

Después de aquel pequeño intercambio de opiniones entre Law y Tsuki, en el que Bepo tuvo que intervenir, los tres se dirigieron a una tienda donde la chica pudiera comprar algo de ropa.

Durante el pequeño paseo Tsuki observaba todo curiosa. Nunca había estado en una isla fría, donde el verano era tiempo de brisas frías y el invierno tan solo era grandes tormentas de aire helado. Por otro lado, Law iba pensando en que excusa le pondría a Joker después de acabar lo que le había encargado, para poder llevar a Tsuki a su destino. Todo aquello lo tenía un poco más cansado de lo normal. Y por ultimo Bepo, distraído, olfateaba el ambiente tranquilamente. Le encantaba el olor de Tsuki, aquella fragancia de lavanda tenía la capacidad de tranquilizarlo tanto como el característico aroma de Law, que era parecido a una de las plantas medicinales de su isla natal. Un olor metálico, parecido al de la sangre.

Después de un rato de andar finalmente se pararon delante de una tienda, que comparada con las otras que habían visto, era muy vieja y parecía que no había entrado nadie en años.

- ¿Entraremos aquí?- Preguntó la chica sin acabar de creérselo.

- Exacto Ko-ya - Respondió el moreno dándole un empujón que por poco la tira al suelo.

- ¡No hace falta que me empujes, bruto!- Dijo Tsuki dándole un golpe en el brazo, pero Law la ignoro y entro en el interior de la tienda- No pienso entrar ahí- Murmuró.

- Pero necesitas un abrigo Tsuki- Habló el oso, intentando que Tsuki entrara en razón.

- Me da igual, yo me vuelvo al submarino- Informó marchándose por donde había llegado.

- El capitán se va a enfadar- murmuró entrando en la tienda.

- ¿Y Ko-ya?- Interrogó al no verla Law.

- Etto... Vera capitán ella se ha ido al submarino- Contestó Bepo mirando el suelo.

- Espera aquí Bepo- Ordenó el chico, saliendo de la tienda.

Fuera de la tienda ya no había rastro de la chica. Molesto puso rumbo al submarino. Por suerte, Tsuki no había ido muy lejos. Se la encontró mirando un escaparate repleto de pasteles. Aprovechando eso, la cogió como un saco y se la llevo asustándola, pero ella no tardo mucho en comenzar a protestar y revolverse para que la soltara.

- Sueltame ahora mismo- Dijo la chica dándole unos golpes en la espalda.

- Ko-ya, yo no acepto ordenes de nadie- Comentó Law molesto- Sera mejor que te estés quieta y te portes bien, a no ser que quieras acabar partida en dos- Advirtió el moreno ahora divertido por la reacción de la chica.

- ¿No serás capaz?- Preguntó, mirándolo con algo de miedo.

- ¿Lo probamos?- Dijo por toda respuesta Law.

- Muchas gracias, pero no me apetece- Respondió la chica resignada mientras Law entraba con ella de nuevo a la tienda.

- Tsuki he encontrado un abrigo que estoy seguro que te gustara- Dijo el oso llevándose a la chica en brazos, cosa que aprovecho Law para sentarse a esperar.

- Bepo- Llamó Tsuki.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó.

- Bájame que no voy a escaparme- Respondió sonriendo al oso.

- Lo siento- Dijo deprimido repentinamente el animal.

- ¿Me enseñas el abrigo que has encontrado?- Le recordó la chica

- Mira Tsuki- Dijo enseñándole una gabardina larga, de color negro y que parecía ser muy calentita- A que es bonita, aunque más que un abrigo es una gabardina.

- ¡Es preciosa!- Dijo la chica al verla- Pero antes de comprar nada me gustaría ver que alguna cosa más- Comentó Tsuki, a lo que Bepo asintió enérgicamente sin sospechar que lo que quería la chica era hacer gastar dinero a Law, como venganza.

Cuando Tsuki y Bepo se dieron por satisfechos, fueron a buscar a Law. Cuando lo encontraron,Él estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro de medicina. Para llamar la atención del chico, Tsuki le dio una patada en la pierna y como respuesta él le cogió el pie, tirándola al suelo.

- ¿Querías algo Ko-ya?- Preguntó el moreno sin levantar la vista del libro.

- ¡Podrías ser un poco más delicado, bruto!- Dijo molesta la chica.

- Has sido tú quien me ha dado una patada- Le recordó el chico.

- ¡Porque me estabas ignorando, salvaje!- Gritó Tsuki ganándose así una bonita vista del dedo corazón de Law. - Esta bien.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que el chico vio de reojo- Bepo- Llamó Tsuki al levantarse del suelo- Voy a dar un paseo, encárgate de nuestro queridísimo capitán- Terminó la chica saliendo de la tienda.

- ¿No deberíamos ir a buscarla?- Preguntó el oso preocupado.

- No- Respondió el chico- Estoy seguro de que no irá muy lejos, ya nos la encontraremos de vuelta al submarino- Acabó mientras se dirigía a pagar lo que Tsuki había elegido.

Mientras Tsuki, tal y como había dicho, estaba dando un paseo. La chica había decidido investigar por su cuenta aquel lugar, por lo que en vez de ir al submarino fue en la dirección contraria. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido una mala idea. En vez de calles repletas de gente encontró una calle vacía de aspecto lúgubre, que parecía estar abandonada. Muerta de frío, al llevar solo la sudadera de Law, y ahora también de miedo, comenzó a examinar el lugar minuciosamente.

En aquel mismo momento, Law y Bepo recién llegaban al submarino. El oso fue a buscar a la chica a su habitación, pero allí no estaba. Negándose a rendirse, la buscó también en la cocina, la sala de mandos y el baño. Al no encontrarla comenzó a preocuparse. Olfateando un poco se dio cuenta de que no había llegado aÚn, por lo que fue a buscar a Law enseguida para informarle de que Tsuki no había vuelto.

- ¡Capitán!- Gritó el animal- ¡Tsuki no está!

- ¿Como que no está?- Preguntó el moreno- Ella salió antes que nosotros, es imposible que no haya llegado ya.

- Pero no está- Repitió el oso al borde de un ataque de histeria- La he buscado y no la encuentro, además e intentado captar su olor y no hay rastro.

- Bepo quédate aquí por si vuelve- Ordenó Law, saliendo del submarino- Ahora sí que la parto en dos- murmuró enfadado.

En otro lugar, Tsuki cada vez estaba más perdida. Había intentado volver por donde había llegado, pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál era el camino correcto. Llegados a ese punto, había elegido una ruta al azar, consiguiendo justo lo contrario de lo que pretendía. Cansada, entro a una de las casas abandonadas, pero aquello también fue mala idea. En aquel lugar se encontraban unos hombres bastante corpulentos, armados hasta los dientes y repentinamente alegres al verla.

Unos instantes después, uno de los hombres se abalanzo sobre ella, consiguiendo darse contra la puerta. En un acto reflejo, la chica al ver aquella enorme masa de carne acercarse, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo. Aquella puerta que la había salvado, pronto fue reducida a un montón de astillas por el hombre con la ahora nariz rota. Sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás, vio un callejón oscuro que daba a su tan ansiada salvación. Una calle repleta de gente. Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, apareció en la calle un tranquilo Law, que desapareció justo cuando la atraparon, apartándola de aquel callejón. Tirada en el suelo, la chica vio como se relamía los labios el hombre que momentos antes la había estampado contra la dura superficie.

- Fin del juego muñeca- Dijo aquel hombre riendo junto a otros tres- Ahora nos toca a nosotros jugar un poco- Asustada, la chica fue hacia atrás topándose con una pared. Aquello iba a terminar mal para ella.

- ¿Haciendo amigos, Ko-ya?- Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡Largo de aquí, mocoso!- Le dijo uno de los hombres, apuntándole con un arma.

- ¡_Room_!- Dijo Law, haciendo aparecer un pequeño círculo que rodeo a los cuatro hombres- ¡_Shambles_!- Seguidamente desmembró a todos los hombres fácilmente.

- ¿Que nos has hecho?- Preguntó uno de ellos asustado.

- Devuélvenos a la normalidad- Gruñó otro.

- Vamos Ko-ya - Dijo el moreno marchándose del lugar.

Durante el camino de regreso al submarino estuvieron en un tenso silencio. Tsuki que todavía no se recuperaba del susto, miraba a Law de vez en cuando, pero el chico no parecía relajarse.

- ¿Estas muy enfadado?- Preguntó siendo ignorada- Lo siento- Se disculpó ante el silencio del chico.

- ¿En que estabas pensando al ir a ese lugar?- Dijo Law enfadado.

- Solo quería dar una vuelta, pero me perdí- Confesó la chica.

- A partir de ahora no saldrás sola- Dijo él- Si quieres salir tendrás que avisarme antes ¿Queda claro?

- Si- Respondió Tsuki dándole la razón.

Al llegar al submarino, Bepo le dio un enorme abrazo a Tsuki y le pidió perdón repetidas veces hasta que Law lo interrumpió. El chico ordenó al oso que trajera el abrigo de ella porque irían a comer. Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres iban a una taberna que habían visto anteriormente. Al entrar se encontraron con Shachi y Penguin que acababan de pagar la cuenta para marcharse. Luego de saludarse, ambos se fueron a comprar unos recambios para el submarino.

Durante la comida se fueron uniendo varios tripulantes, llegando a ser unas quince personas armando un gran escándalo. Tsuki, Law y Bepo dejaron la taberna ya entrada la tarde. Separándose del grupo, Law fue a comprar material médico lo que le llevo un par de horas.

Por otro lado Tsuki y Bepo fueron a dar una vuelta por los comercios, parándose en una cafetería para merendar. Seguidamente, fueron a una librería donde se encontraron de nuevo con Law que estaba mirando un libro absorto. Bepo se quedó hablando con Law, mientras Tsuki ojeaba varios libros de cocina y alguna novela. Llamando la atención de la chica, el oso le dio dinero para que se comprase lo que quisiera diciéndole que él tenía que volver al submarino, dejándola con Law. Al cabo de un rato, Tsuki fue a pagar un par de libros de cocina que había decidido llevarse para poder variar un poco el menú del submarino. Luego buscó a Law, que la esperaba fuera de la tienda para regresar al submarino. Una vez allí, Tsuki fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, pero al ser tan tarde solo le dio tiempo a preparar unos sándwiches.

Al día siguiente temprano zarparon rumbo a la siguiente isla. Luego de recoger y fregar los platos del desayuno, Tsuki iba tan concentrada pensando en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y acabó perdiéndose en el submarino. Al intentar orientarse se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar no lo había visto nunca, por suerte escucho unos ruidos provenientes de una de las puertas, así que sin pensárselo mucho entro encontrándose una espaciosa sala llena de libros, con dos sofás blancos con manchitas negras. De entre unas estanterías apareció Law con un libro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ko-ya?- Preguntó el chico extrañado de verla.

- No sabía que tuvieras una biblioteca- Respondió la chica acercándose a una de las estanterías.

- Ahora ya lo sabes- Dijo irritado- ¿Que es lo que haces aquí?- Volvió a preguntar el chico molesto, siendo ignorado por la chica. Al no recibir respuesta, se sentó en uno de los sofás dispuesto a leer un rato.

- Es que me he vuelto a perder- Dijo de repente la chica- Y como escuche ruidos entre en esta habitación.

- Hoy ya es la segunda vez que te pierdes- Comentó Law.

- No es mi intención perderme a cada momento- Replicó la chica mirándolo de mala manera.

- Seguro Ko-ya- Dijo burlonamente el moreno.

- No es mi problema que no me creas- Sonrió la chica- Traffy- Dijo haciendo que el chico la mirase de golpe.

- No me llames Traffy- Gruño molesto.

- No me llames tú a mi Ko-ya- Respondió la chica. Cansado, Law cogió a Tsuki de la muñeca y se la llevo a la cocina.

- Pronto será la hora de comer- Dijo saliendo por la puerta- Haz la comida- Ordenó dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Tatatachanchan! se acabó por el momento, espero poder actualizar antes de que acabe la semana, pero bueno todo depende de mi inspiracion ( la cual sospecho que esta siendo amenazada por Law). Asi que por el momento os dejo ^o^.

Espero vuestras criticas.

Nos leemos!


	10. Todo tiene un principio

Buenas de nuevo ^o^, como dije aquí os dejo otro capítulo. E de decir que ayer cuando lo acabe no me acababa de combencer, pero ahora cuando lo e releido me a gustado :)

Contestacion de reviews (aunque sea solo uno ¬¬):

IshikoNanami: Gracias por tu proteccion TT-TT no se que haría sin ella, y mas con la que e liado en el fic -.- Solo se que darle problemas a Law... Espero que no me guarde rencor por ello.

Espero que te guste este capi ^o^ y que sepas que te lo dedico por ser la más fiel seguidora del fic ;)

* * *

Aquella misma noche, Law y Tsuki discutieron. ¿El motivo? La negación del moreno a dejar entrar a la chica en la biblioteca.

- Dame una buena razón para negarme la entrada- Dijo Tsuki molesta.

- Porque no me da la gana- Le contestó Law.

- ¿Porque no te da la gana? Esa es tu respuesta- Gruñó la chica.

- Exactamente- Dijo simplemente.

- Es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir en todo este tiempo- Volvió a gruñir Tsuki- ¿Y si voy acompañada?- Preguntó esperanzada.

- Me da igual si vas acompañada o no, Ko-ya - Dijo- He dicho que no tienes permitido el acceso y cuando digo que no, es que no.

- ¡Seras capullo!- Gritó- Estoy segura que solo lo haces para fastidiarme.

- Ya basta, Ko-ya - Gritó a su vez Law perdiendo la paciencia- Mi respuesta no va a cambiar por más estupideces que digas.

- Aquí el único que dice estupideces eres tú- Dijo apuntándole momentáneamente con el dedo, para luego darle la espalda y abrir la puerta de su habitación- ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Por que no solo eres un capullo, sino que también, eres un estúpido ególatra con complejo de superioridad!- Acabó dando un portazo.

Cabreado, Law fue a su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de Tsuki, y cerró la puerta también de un portazo. Tenía ganas, no de descuartizarla, sino de darle un buen escarmiento. Aquel pensamiento lo paralizó. Nadie le hablaba así y si alguien se atrevía, lo partía por la mitad sin pensárselo ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Por otro lado Tsuki estaba intentando buscar una explicación lógica para el comportamiento del moreno. Al cabo de un rato se dio por vencida, declarando que Law era un atractivo cabrón que además tenía la extraña habilidad de sacarla de sus casillas. Parpadeó varias veces¿Atractivo? ¿Realmente ella lo había llamado atractivo? Ante aquello comenzó a pensar que el frío la había vuelto loca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Toda la tripulación notaba que algo había pasado entre el capitán y la chica. Normalmente durante el desayuno, intercambian un par de palabras neutrales u hostiles, pero aquella mañana ni siquiera se miraban. Uno ignoraba al otro y viceversa. Cuando por fin Law terminó de desayunar y se fue, todos dieron un gran suspiro de alivio, pero ante la mirada que Tsuki les hecho, comenzaron a sudar frío. Momentos después ya no había nadie en la cocina.

Después de haber fregado todos los platos del desayuno, Tsuki salió de la cocina dispuesta a encontrar la "biblioteca prohibida". Decidida puso en práctica su habilidad para perderse, pensando que así conseguiría llegar a su meta. La realidad fue otra. No solo no llego donde quería, sino que además se había vuelto a perder por los pasillos. Aquel submarino era más grande de lo que ella había imaginado. Dando un profundo suspiro, entró en la primera sala que vio. Por lo que se podía apreciar, estaba en la sala de comunicaciones, una sala pequeña, llena de cables y con un par de Den Den Mushi.

En aquel momento, uno de los anteriormente mencionados Den Den Mushi empezó a sonar insistentemente. Curiosa se acerco al aparato que sonaba, extrañamente llevaba unas gafas que le tapaban los ojos.

- Ya era hora que contestarais- Dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea- Espero que tengas una buena excusa Law.

- Disculpe, pero Law no está aquí en este momento- Contestó Tsuki educadamente.

- Vaya, una mujer- Comentó entre curioso y burlón- ¿De dónde has salido tu? ¿Acaso eres una adquisición de Law?

- ¿Adquisición?- Repitió en un murmuro- Lamento informarle pero yo no soy ninguna adquisición- Respondió un poco mosqueada.

- Fufufufufu, menudo carácter- Dijo risueño el hombre poniéndole los pelos de punta a Tsuki- ¿Debo suponer que eres una invitada acaso?

- Eso creo- Respondió insegura la chica.

- Fufufufu- Volvió a reír- ¿Y qué haces tú contestando el Den Den Mushi?- Preguntó.

- Me he perdido- Respondió simplemente- Y como vi que alguien estaba llamando, descolgué el Den Den Mushi por si era importante.

- Entonces tienes que darle un mensaje a Law- Ordenó el hombre- Dile que en la isla Shibonda debe recoger a Vergo y a Kaname para llevarles a Idaina Arashi, que Joker se lo ordena- Acabó

- Esta bien- Dijo la chica medio asustada por el tono empleado por Joker.

- Antes de colgar- Agregó- Dime mujer ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Tsuki- Contestó la chica.

- Fufufufufufu- Volvió a reír- Un placer Tsuki, Fufufufufu...- Fue lo último que escuchó Tsuki antes de que aquel hombre colgara el teléfono.

Anonada, soltó el Den Den Mushi y salió de aquel lugar todo lo rápido que pudo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella siniestra risa. Iba tan distraída que choco con Penguin y por poco cae al suelo.

- Menudo susto Tsuki- Dijo alegre Shachi- No esperábamos verte por aquí.

- Bueno, como me aburría estaba dando un paseo- Comentó la chica apagada.

- ¿Un paseo?- Repitió Shachi- Si querías dar uno podías habernos llamado. Así te habríamos hecho compañía.

- ¿Otra vez intentando escaquearte del trabajo?- Dijo Penguin dándole una fuerte colleja.

- ¡Pero si ahora no he hecho nada!- Gritó Shachi- Además, ¿no te estoy acompañando?

- No cuenta que vengas obligado- Contestó el chico dando un profundo suspiro- ¿Te pasa algo Tsuki?- Preguntó Penguin a la chica que estaba inusualmente callada.

- Nada- Respondió con una sonrisa forzada- Creo que iré a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida... ¿Me podéis decir dónde queda, chicos?- Preguntó para desviar la atención.

- ¡Yo te acompaño!- Dijo Shachi agarrándola de la mano, para salir de allí corriendo antes de que Penguin pudiera reaccionar.

* * *

Durante el resto del día Tsuki estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado esa mañana, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería decirle a Law lo ocurrido. Así que dejando a un lado su enfado, aquella noche antes de acostarse, se dirigió a la habitación del chico para hablar con él.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, picó un par de veces esperando respuesta. Al no recibirla, Tsuki entró en la habitación, que al parecer estaba vacía. Justo cuando estaba pensando en irse, salió Law del baño y por lo que parecía acababa de darse una ducha. La chica al verlo con solo unos pantalones bajos que dejaban ver parte de su ropa interior y con el pecho descubierto, por donde le bajaban unas gotas de agua rebeldes, se puso roja.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Ko-ya?- Le preguntó burlonamente Law al ver como ella lo miraba- Si quieres disculparte adelante, aunque ya sabes- Comenzó el chico acercándose a ella- Que hay maneras mucho más divertidas de hacerlo que con unas palabras- Acabó estando delante de Tsuki, mirándole divertido ante la mirada avergonzada de ella- ¿Qué opinas?

- ¿Acaso te importa lo que yo opino?- Preguntó olvidándose del porque había ido a verle- Pero si contara para algo mi opinión, te diría que no me relaciono con gente como tú- Dijo retrocediendo al acercamiento del chico.

- ¿Como yo?- Continuó, acercándose a la chica que había chocado contra la pared.

- Como tú- Repitió la chica, queriéndose fundir con aquella superficie metálica.

- ¿Y eso que significa?- Preguntó el chico apoyando los brazos en la pared.

- Que...- Intentó comenzar Tsuki, pero la cercanía de Law no la dejaba pensar con claridad- Law- Suspiró cuando el chico puso sus labios en su cuello, besándolo con una inusual suavidad. Por otro lado Law al oír su nombre de salir de la boca de Tsuki se apretó contra ella, besando su cuello cada vez con más ganas- Es… Espera Law- Llamó con suavidad la chica.

- ¿Qué?- murmuró contra la piel de ella.

- Tengo que con… Contarte una cosa- Contestó entre suspiros cuando el chico reanudo su tarea- Es importante.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntó parando para mirarla.

- Resulta que esta mañana estaba dando un paseo y llegue a la sala de comunicaciones- Tsuki pudo ver como aquello no le gusto nada a Law- Y bueno, llamaron y yo conteste el teléfono.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- Dijo aparentando tranquilidad el chico, pero Tsuki noto como se tensaba todo su cuerpo.

- Lo cogí y un tal Joker me dijo que en Shibonda has de recoger a ¿Vergo y Kaname? para llevarlos a Idaina Arashi- murmuró la chica bajando la mirada ante el profundo enfado del chico.

- Largo- Dijo apartándose de Tsuki bastante enfadado.

- Pero...- Intentó decir Tsuki pero Law la cortó.

- Ahora no Ko-ya, mañana- Dijo como respuesta.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Law intentaba pensar que era lo que harían con Vergo y el imbécil de Kaname, pero irremediablemente evocaba una y otra vez las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Tsuki. Ahora ya tenía una idea aproximada de lo que le ocurría cuando estaba con ella, pero eso no significaba que lo aceptara. Para él solo seria meramente una simple atracción sexual, nada más.

Por otro lado Tsuki no paraba de preguntarse quienes eran esas personas con las que Law tenía que tratar. Por la cara que puso al hablarle sobre aquello, pudo deducir que con aquellas personas se tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Inconscientemente se llevo una mano al cuello. El otro problema que tenía era que se había enamorado de Law sin darse cuenta. Era consciente que lo que había ocurrido antes era producto de un juego del capitán del submarino y que tenía que haberlo parado, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo pensar con claridad.

A la mañana siguiente, Law le dijo a la chica que mientras estuvieran con ellos Vergo y Kaname los evitara todo lo que pudiera. Aquellas palabras que le dijo consiguieron asustarla. Al pasar los días y ver que todos en el submarino esperaban nerviosos la llegada de los "invitados", se asusto todavía más. Intentando que la chica se relajase, Shachi le contó lo ocurrido una vez que a Law hablo de más, cosa que logro el efecto contrario.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la isla, Law desembarco junto a un par de tripulantes los cuales eran los encargados de comprar las provisiones, mientras que él iba a buscar a Vergo y Kaname.

* * *

Antes de nada doi las grácias a AcSwarovski por su ayuda ^o^ Grácias a ello mi ortografía a mejorado ^o^!

Y bueno a parte de eso solo me queda decir que espero que os aya gustado y que me envieis algun review que si no me deprimo xD

Nos leemos!


	11. convivencia y otras cosas

Buenas, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... Se que parecera que todo es precipitado pero todo tiene una explicacion logica, que ya se revelara en el siguiente capítulo xD

Respuestas a los reviews pasados:

**IshikoNanami:** Es normal que Tsuki admita que Law es atractivo, si no tendria un grave problema de vista XD Y si te gusto la escena del camarote la de hoy te gustara más.

**Konohanabaku:** Sabias palabras.

**AcSwarovski:** Realmente no se porque Tsuki tuvo que abrir la boca -.- misterios de la vida... En venganza esta el capitulo de hoy... aunque no cuadre mucho XD pero como ya e dicho anteriormente todo tiene un porque ^^

**Patri-Vero:** Voy a regalarte unos miles de litros de sangre para que no te mueras desangrada ahora que las cosas se ponenv algo interesantes xD

* * *

Cuando Law volvió al submarino, se dirigió a la sala de mandos seguido por Vergo y Kaname. Allí se encontraban también Tsuki y Bepo hablando con un par de chicos que callaron tan pronto entró Law con sus "invitados" dirigiéndose directamente hacia Bepo.

- Dile a Shachi y Penguin que vengan aquí ya- Ordenó Law a uno de los chicos que se encontraba allí.

- Ahora mismo los traigo, capitán- Murmuro el chico de un extraño pelo verde antes de salir corriendo.

- ¿Todo bien, capitán?- Preguntó el oso preocupado.

- Si, Bepo, no te preocupes- Contestó el chico dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Tsuki.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí, jefe!- Dijo un alegre Shachi, al que por poco le da un ataque al corazón al ver a Vergo- Buenas tardes, Vergo-san.

- Buenas tardes- Dijo a su vez Penguin

- Buenas tardes- Dijo secamente el hombre.

- ¿Para qué nos quería ver, capitán?- Preguntó Shachi temiéndose lo peor.

- Poner en marcha el submarino, luego tú- Señaló a Shachi- Le enseñaras la nave a Vergo-ya y Kaname-ya.- Acabó el moreno haciendo que el chico de las gafas comenzara a sudar frío.

- Recuerda que debes nombrarme con más respeto, Law- Dijo Vergo al moreno- ¿Tú debes ser Tsuki?- Preguntó a la chica, la que asintió acercándose a Bepo- Ya veo... Tenemos que hablar sobre el lugar que ocupa esta mujer en tu tripulación y sus condiciones.

- Eso es algo que solo me incumbe a mí- Respondió Law.

- Te equivocas- Contestó Kaname, un chico tan alto como Law pero con mas musculatura, de piel morena, de pelo coto de color naranja, ojos verdes oscuro- Nos incumbe a todos, tenemos que saber que hace, quién es, a donde va- Dijo mirando a Tsuki detenidamente, cambiando la mirada a una lujuriosa. Aquella forma de verla, le causo escalofríos a Tsuki, no le gustaba para nada. Por otro lado Law se aguantaba las ganas de partir en cachos muy pequeños a Kaname, no le gustaba que nadie la mirara así.

- Sigo diciendo que es cosa mía- Repitió el moreno.

- Discutiremos esto después de la cena en un lugar privado- Decidió Vergo- Chico, enseñanos el lugar- Dijo refiriéndose a Shachi el que obedeció sin decir palabra.

- Hablamos luego, Law- Se despidió Kaname burlón, mientras salían de allí.

- Por fin- Suspiró Penguin sentándose en una silla que había quedado libre- Pensé que no se irían nunca.

- Y esto es solo el principio- Comentó otro.

- La que nos espera- Se escuchó decir en otro lado.

- Poner en marcha el submarino- Ordenó Law- Cuanto antes nos vayamos antes nos libraremos de ellos- Dijo el chico saliendo del lugar seguido de Tsuki.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Vergo y Kaname habían llegado cambiando la rutina del submarino. Todo el mundo parecía estar muy ocupado por lo que Tsuki pasaba la gran parte del tiempo en su habitación aburrida.

Aquella mañana al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Law, que estaba tomándose un café bastante cargado. Seguidamente llego Penguin a ayudar en la cocina, dando los buenos días a ambos. Todo parecía bastante normal, pero Tsuki y Law no se peleaban desde que habían llegado los "intrusos". Aquello era algo que tenía intrigado a Penguin, estaba seguro que había pasado alguna cosa, pero no se iba arriesgar a preguntar, quería conservar su vida.

Después del desayuno, todos se fueron de nuevo dejando solos a Tsuki, Law y kaname. Mientras Law leía el diario, Tsuki se preparaba en un bol algo de fruta para comer.

- Oi, Law- Comenzó Kaname- Aún no entiendo cómo has conseguido que Joker te haya dejado ir solo- Picó Kaname.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Orokana-ya?- Preguntó Law apartando la vista del periódico.

- Es evidente, todavía no tienes ninguna experiencia- Respondió el pelinaranja- Es una sorpresa que sigas vivo.

- Lo que es una sorpresa es que tu conserves la lengua- Contestó el moreno ganándose una mirada de odio de Kaname.

- Seria una desgracia para el género femenino que no la conservara- Replicó mirando a Tsuki, la que se estaba sentando para comer la fruta que se había preparado.

- Yo creo que sería más bien una alegría que no la tuvieras- Susurró Tsuki siendo oída perfectamente por ambos chicos.

- Eso es porque no la has probado- Dijo dedicándole una mirada sugerente Kaname.

- ¿Quieres un poco de fruta, Law?- Preguntó la chica al moreno ignorando a Kaname.

- Por supuesto- Respondió Law sonriendo maliciosamente por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Sin previo aviso, Law beso a Tsuki justo cuando ella se había puesto un trozo de manzana en la boca. Disfrutando del contacto, Law abrió los labios de Tsuki, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, acariciando en el proceso la de ella. Cuando finalmente Law se separo, la chica se dio cuenta de que el trozo de fruta había desaparecido- Gracias.

- De nada... Creo- Murmuró Tsuki completamente roja. Instantes después un portazo resonó por toda la cocina- Me parece que tu amigo se ha enfadado un poco- Comentó la chica.

- Ko-ya, ese no es, ni será jamás, mi amigo- Dijo Law mientras salía de la cocina dejando sola a una todavía roja Tsuki.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, mientras Tsuki se preparaba un té, apareció Kaname que al verla sola en la cocina sonrió satisfecho al ver que se encontraba sola.

- Hola, Tsuki- Saludó el chico amistosamente, siendo ignorado por la chica- Se que no hemos empezado con buen pie, por lo que te propongo empezar de cero- Sugirió.

- No me interesa-Respondió Tsuki, vertiendo el agua hirviendo en una taza.

- Venga mujer, no seas así- Insistió, observando como la chica negaba con la cabeza- Si le Has dado una oportunidad a Law ¿Porqué no a mí?- Le preguntó.

- ¿Qué no entiendes el "no"?- Estalló la chica- No tengo interés de relacionarme contigo. No insistas más- Acabó saliendo de la cocina dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca y el té olvidado en la encimera.

- ¿Y esa cara?- Preguntó Shachi que iba en dirección contraria- Parece que vayas a estrangular a alguien- Comentó divertido.

- Ganas no me faltan- Dijo inflando los mofletes.

- ¿A pasado algo?- Preguntó esta vez intrigado.

- Al parecer, Kaname, ha decidido acosarme- Gruñó- No debe llevar el rechazo muy bien.

- No todos los días una chica tan guapa como tú le da largas- Le dijo entre carcajadas.

- ¿Qué? Yo no he dado largas a nadie... Quizá un par de comentarios inapropiados...- Comentó pensativa- ¿Tú crees que es masoquista?- Preguntó la chica ahora incrédula.

- Seguramente- Respondió el chico rascándose la nuca distraído- Bueno, chica, me voy antes de que Penguin venga a buscarme- Suspiró aburrido- Nos vemos luego- Se despidió.

Luego de aquella breve charla que consiguió relajarla, se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontró con una curiosa escena. En su cama cubierto por las sabanas, había un enorme bulto, que apenas se movía. Intrigada se acercó a la cama y apartó las sabanas dejando al descubierto lo que se ocultaba allí.

- ¿Bepo?- Susurró la chica acariciándole la cabeza suavemente.

- Hola, Tsuki- Dijo el oso en un susurro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tapado?- Le pregunto, sentándose a su lado.

- Me escondo de Vergo- Respondió el oso poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de la chica- El capitán me ha dado permiso para descansar un poco.

- Te tiene agotado ese ogro, ¿verdad?- Le dijo tiernamente Tsuki, a lo que Bepo asintió- No te preocupes, aquí no vendrá para nadie- Sonrió la chica mirando a el exterior- ¿Porqué no salimos al exterior aprovechando que estamos en la superficie?- Preguntó emocionada ante la idea.

- Podremos llevar uno de tus libros- Le comentó el oso levantándose con energías renovadas.

* * *

Luego de una tarde entretenida y una cena silenciosa, Tsuki una vez acabadas sus tareas se dirigió a el baño para darse una ducha rápida para así poder descansar cuanto antes. Pero cuando ya estaba cerca del lugar comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella. Asustada se giró para ver quié era, al ver el inconfundible pelo de Kaname, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta encontrar una puerta en la cual escudarse dejándola entreabierta para poder observar.

Law que estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo tranquilamente, vio entrar a Tsuki. Observando a la chica, que al parecer no sabía dónde se encontraba, se le ocurrió una forma muy divertida de hacérselo saber, por lo que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la chica.

Tsuki estaba tan concentrada mirando por la puerta que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella, sonriendo maléficamente.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Ko-ya?- susurró Law en la oreja de la chica. Ella instintivamente se giro para darle una patada, pero no contó con que Law la inmovilizaría contra la puerta cerrándola en el proceso- Cuanta agresividad en un cuerpo tan pequeño- Dijo divertido.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi?- Preguntó ofendida.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Contestó burlonamente.

- Capullo- Le espetó Tsuki, provocando una pequeña risa en Law.

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó el chico ante la mirada de Tsuki.

- Nunca te había visto reír- Dijo simplemente- Me parece algo extraño.

- Hay muchas cosas que no suelo hacer y esta es una de ellas, así que no te acostumbres- Comentó acariciando distraídamente un brazo de Tsuki.

- Podría entender que en presencia de las personas ajenas al submarino no lo hagas- Comenzó la chica bajando la voz cuando Law apoyo su frente contra la suya- Pero cuando ellos no están, no hay motivo para que no rías, ¿no?- Preguntó mientras subía sus manos por los brazos de Law para dejarlas reposar en su nuca.

- Nunca he tenido muchos motivos- Le respondió el chico apretándose contra ella.

- ¿Seguro que es por eso?- murmuró la chica- Yo creo que es porque tienes demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para relajarte.

- Tienes razón en eso tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- Le dio la razón dedicándole una sonrisa cansada.

- Deberías compartir lo que te pasa por esa cabeza con alguien, aunque sea con Bepo- Le comentó la chica acariciando la mejilla del chico.

- Eso no es posible- murmuró acortando la distancia entre ellos para besarla, moviendo los labios bruscamente sobre los de ella. Se separaron por un instante para recuperar aire para enseguida volver a juntar sus bocas. Law, paso su lengua por los labios de Tsuki que respondió separándolos dándole acceso a Law al interior de su boca. Sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse y acariciarse sin delicadeza, intentando ganar la una a la otra.

El moreno alzó, las piernas de la chica, colocándolas al rededor de su cadera, cosa que izo que Tsuki rompiera el beso por la sorpresa, cosa que aprovechó Law para atacar el cuello de la chica, mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta, disfrutando de los jadeos cada vez más fuertes de la chica.

Separándose de la pared, Law se dirigió a la cama donde coloco a Tsuki. Se incorporo para observarla detenidamente. Verla sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos, sabiendo que era él quien lo había provocado lo hizo sentir extrañamente orgulloso. Con urgencia volvió a juntar sus bocas mientras desabrochaba el vestido de la chica, dejándola en poco tiempo tan solo en ropa interior. Abandonando la boca de ella comenzó un camino de húmedos besos desde el cuello de Tsuki hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Tsuki cuando notó que el chico desabrochaba su sujetador instintivamente se cubrió el pecho, pero Law le aparto las manos y antes de que ella protestara mordió su pezón provocando un sonoro gemido, cosa que animó al chico a continuar no solo mordisqueando y lamiendo el pezón de la chica si no que también comenzó acariciar el sexo de ella por encima de la ropa. Poco después Law introdujo uno de sus dedos tatuados en su interior comenzando a moverlo rápidamente.

Tsuki comenzó a tirar del pelo de Law, separando al chico de sus pechos algo rojos, para besarle hambrientamente.

- No aguanto más- Jadeó Law cuando Tsuki rozó su erección con la mano al intentar quitarle los pantalones. Apartándose de ella se quitó los pantalones junto a su ropa interior, para luego quitarle a ella la suya relamiéndose con anticipación los labios. De una sola estocada entro en ella, notando enseguida como Tsuki le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y daba un pequeño grito de dolor- ¿E-Estas bien?- Preguntó parando repentinamente.

- Si, con-continua- Respondió moviendo un poco las caderas aguantando un poco de dolor. Enseguida Law comenzó a moverse con lentitud, sustituyendo el dolor por placer en poco tiempo. Aumentando el ritmo a cada estocada que daba, Tsuki sentía que podía estallar de placer en cualquier momento, a cada segundo que pasaba sentía su cuerpo arder y sus gemidos mezclados con los de Law solo conseguían que se retorciera aún mas de placer. Al cabo de unos minutos más, Tsuki dio un fuerte gemido contrayéndose, aferrándose a Law que entró dentro de ella un par de veces más antes de llenarla con su esencia.

Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la chica, fue normalizando la respiración apoyándose en su pecho. Poco después, el chico se giró poniéndose boca arriba llevándose consigo a Tsuki,y apretándola contra él.

- Duérmete, Ko-ya- Ordenó el chico cansado.

- No me des ordenes, capullo- Le respondió la chica acurrucándose sobre él, sintiendo al poco tiempo un pellizco en un costado- ¡Hey!- Protestó dándole un golpe en el pecho.

- ¿Te dormirás?- Preguntó el chico, por lo que Tsuki asintió- Descansa- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, dándole un beso en la coronilla para cerrar los ojos él también.

* * *

Y hasta aquí todo, el proximo capitulo lo colgare más pronto... Espero XD Deseo que os haya gustado y como ya e dicho infinidad de veces ( creo -.-) esto a sido algo precipitado pero todo tiene su logica (al menos en mi cabeza de momento).

Espero vuestros comentarios ^^

Nos leemos!


End file.
